The Maelstorm Tiger
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: The end of the Wave Mission has taken a turn nobody could have guessed. Three clans, on the edge of extinction. Legends do start out young, but fatherhood shouldn't. Especially for a certain Blond Knucklehead and his Ice Princess. Bright side, he has help
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Claimer: Though I wish I did!!

Summary: Set just after the Wave Arc, doing the two to several month period before the Chunin Exam. Team Seven returns surprisingly with Haku, though Zabuza went off on his own somewhere. Though it's the conditions under which the young lady journeys to the Hidden Leaf that this particular tale begins. After all, do we really need a review of the past… YES!!

_**The Maelstorm Tiger**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Beginning**_

* * *

_Nearly thirteen years ago, a giant nine tail fox attack the Village Hidden among the Leaves. Yet, this was no ordinary demon fox, but a Tailed Beast! One of the nine most powerful incarnations of raw power to ever exist! Yet it begs the question… why did the beast to choose to attack? And why with all its great strength were the Ninja of the Village Hidden among the Leaves able to hold for so long? These questions may never be answered, but the facts remain and so does the village._

_It was stopped, held at bay and away from the village by the shinobi of the village. Surrounded by trees and giving their all, they held the beast a fair distance from the village walls. The shinobi fought and died to hold the beast and hold they did! As they held, the greatest ninja to have ever been born, or so many say, came forth standing a top his friend and summon, Gamabunta._

_With a final sorrowful look towards his comrades and his home, the Forth Fire Shadow, Namikaze Minato, showed the mighty beast before him only determination as he set his eyes and his will upon the course he had chosen._

_A short, but intense clash later and the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed with in the body of a new born baby inside a sheltered chamber back in the village and the fox's body disintegrated into nothingness as the Yondaime Hokage passed from this world to the next, even as his summon vanished, permanently scarred by this battle. Gamabunta would be the first to admit that he considered the blonde Hokage his greatest friend and to some degree, a surrogate brother._

_The ninja mourned there losses, as did the people, but when the boy that held the vile beast, that the fallen hero had wanted to be seen as hero was demonized as the demon itself! People demanded his death, but many shinobi drew their weapons to protect the boy. He was after all, the legacy of the Yondaime and they wouldn't let the bastards who couldn't tell the difference anywhere near the boy._

_Some chose to believe in their fallen leader and others chose to be foolishly blinded._

_As such, the Reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, decreed that the truth of the night would be forbidden to be spoken of and that the penalty would be death. The younger generation would not know, unless the Sandaime or the child, Uzumaki Naruto, decided differently._

_Over the years, the young boy grew up alone. Only the Sandaime and a few others ever showed him kindness. Most people, those who moved to the village well after the attack, which would come to dislike the boy, only did so, because of the pranks he started to play. Though many would not fault him as it was his way of crying out for attention and even most of his staunchest opponents began to think twice about the boy._

_Naruto, like many others, attended the Ninja Academy in hopes of becoming Ninja, though Naruto wanted to be Hokage! There he met Umino Iruka, a chunin whose most distinguishable note was a straight, horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and that went under both eyes as well, such was its length. Iruka-sensei had become like a big brother to Naruto, though he hated the boy for the fox, it was simply not in character to continue to hate Naruto, but just the fox instead._

_There was a reason why some called him the Kindly Dolphin. While others simply called him the Guardian Dolphin, as he could be quite headstrong and protective of his students and charges. Most referred to him as the Faithful Dolphin as his loyalty and trust was hard to earn, but when it was, you had a friend for life._

_His dedication was truly proven when his fellow instructor, Touji Mizuki, tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing after the said boy had failed the Genin Exam for the third time straight. When Mizuki attempted to kill both Naruto and Iruka, Naruto showed his true colors. He was like a tiger protecting his kin and his skills at learning advance techniques were shown. When put to the test in the field, no piece of paper could truly show what Naruto showed that night._

_Iruka passed his little brother that very evening and when the morning light came, a new life for Uzumaki Naruto had begun._

_A couple days later, and after the misadventure with Sarutobi Konohamaru and his Special Jounin tutor, Ebisu, Naruto was assigned to Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi and with team mates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, they somehow passed Kakashi's Genin Test and became fully commissioned ninja… though the D-Rank Missions they could have done without._

_Still, after little more than two months and Kakashi-sensei somehow not being turned into a pin cushion by his students, they received their first C-Rank Mission to the Land of Waves. Though the escort mission of one bridge builder named Tazuna had turned out to be of greater importance than they thought when the mission went B-Rank due to hostile missing ninja. The mission received yet another upgrade when Momochi Zabuza appeared and the situation of Land of Waves was fully brought into the light._

_Yet, despite everything, the team succeeded in completing their A-Rank Mission._

_Zabuza left the field and no one knows what happened to him at the moment, though in all likelihood he's still planning to overthrow the Mizukage of his home village, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Though his heart has changed for the better and he might just succeed in his life's mission._

_As for his two supporters, the Demon Brothers, they went with him, but as for his apprentice…_

…_She was currently snuggling up against her lover and recently discovered father of the new life now growing with in her… Uzumaki Naruto._

_The Sandaime was going to be livid. He already had the riot act read to him by Kakashi. If that wasn't enough, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter had too, as had his team mates, though Sakura more so than Sasuke. Though Sasuke did inquire on how best to cuddle a girl for when he started rebuilding his own clan much to Sakura's outrage. Yet, if one knew the whole truth surrounding the young Uchiha, one would be surprised and at the same not surprised. There was more to this young ninja than met the eye._

_Now with the bridge now named for the great hero, the Great Maelstrom Bridge, the intrepid band of five ninja and a house wife and her son sent out to the future that they now hold, little knowing just what they were about to unlock with the Keys of Chance._

_And so now that they have arrived at the Gate of Trees one of the four Great Gates to the Leaf Village, they enter and thus begin an interesting and much told tale for generations to come… The Birth of the Maelstrom Tigerfox, the Greatest Champion to have been born!_

* * *

"Oh man! Why do we have to see the Old Man now!" complained a boy of rather short stature for his age in a bright orange jumpsuit with blue patches, red and black national emblem on his back, twin spiral clans seals upon his shoulders, and a white collar.

His most distinguishable notes are his cerulean blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair. His skin is tanned and despite his height, is quite healthy looking. But it is upon the cheeks of his face that his most notable note can be found. Twin set of trio whisker birthmarks upon both of his cheeks. The boy also still wore all of his ninja gear in their various colored pouches or holsters as well as blue ninja sandals and his blue cloth headband with its metal plate centered, proudly showing his village mark, the Leaf of Konoha.

His whine though was not lost on the six others in his group. One was a mother who was garbed in a simple light blue kimono and with her was her son wearing a fishing hat a couple sizes too large and coveralls with a stripped shirt, but both were wearing black civilian sandals. They both were also dark haired and eyed, but the mother was still rather attractive despite having a child of eight or nine years, and being a year out from turning thirty.

The tallest was the blonde's sensei who was garbed in what was the standard issue black uniform and metal plated fingerless gloves with a Chunin vest instead of his heavier Jounin vest, though he had his headband at an angle to cover his left eye and a non-standard issue lower half face mask, leaving only his ashen hair and bored looking right eye exposed.

Then there were his two teammates, both of which were several inches taller than the blonde.

One was a girl with pink hair, jade colored eyes, healthy average skin and tone, a red eastern style dress with white trim and circles that went to the knees and black shorts. She too carried her gear still, but her headband was being used in the form of a ribbon to hold her long hair and she too wore blue ninja sandals.

The other was a boy who was taller by a couple of inches to the girl. He had black, slicked back hair, black eyes, and a slightly pale, but healthy complexion. He wore a blue shirt with his clan emblem on the back, white shorts, his headband around his head like his blonde teammate, and finally all his gear and blue ninja sandals as well.

The last was a dark haired young girl of at least sixteen years. She had a very feminine look, though for most of her young life, she had hidden all traces of her femininity behind a genjutsu so as to be a perfect tool for her former master, Momochi Zabuza. Now she wore the fact she was female with pride, especially for her younger lover, the blonde. She was very beautiful, to which the pink haired girl was normally grumbling about.

Haku, which was her name after she changed it from Mei, was much like her name in skin color, white, but it had a healthy shine to it. She was dressed in a simple pink kimono. Though she also carried shinobi gear like everyone in the group, upon her back was a brown travel pack full of all the things she had, which there were admittedly few of. She wore an unblemished Kiri headband on ashen black cloth around her forehead and grey shinobi sandals. She also had a very pure heart, but was fiercely protective of allies, friends, and loved ones.

The group was Squad/Team Seven also known as Team Kakashi under the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan Kakashi. His students were the raven haired Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the great Uchiha Clan and sole survivor, and Haruno Sakura. With them was the blonde Uzumaki Naruto who rounded out the team and the mother-son pair, Tsunami and Inari. Currently the group of seven was on their way to meet the Sandaime Hokage and Naruto knew he was going to get another reading of the Riot Act.

Honestly.

How was he supposed to know that with a one night get together, that Haku was going to get pregnant by him?

Seriously, they did skip that in the Ninja Academy…

…At least he thought they skipped it or did he skip that class?

Oh boy, he was in trouble now!

Yet, it was something about that night that kept bothering him.

During the… passion the two had shared, Naruto's hands had glowed funny and now Haku's right leg was marked with the same emblem that adorn his jacket's shoulders. He had a strange feeling that it was somehow clan related and he hated the feeling that he couldn't figure it out! He always hated things that were over his head, but what was worse was this might link him to his parents… to his unknown past.

In truth, he was frightened, he truly honestly didn't want to know now, but he would soldier on. After, he was an adult in the eyes of the village, so it was time to man up and know that he was not only going to be a father, but that he was going to be father.

Though he knew he was hopelessly prepared for it, but he reasoned, how many fathers actually were?

None to maybe, just maybe a small percentage in the single digits he would bet.

They arrived at the Hokage's office and were let in once the secretary caught sight of Haku, Inari, and Tsunami, though it was Haku's headband that truly sped things up. The secretary summoned some ANBU to help the Hokage's Chunin guards and to keep any of the pesky council members out. There was always something with them, be it good or bad. One of the councilors, a man named Danzo was a mysterious one and the question of whether or not the Shinobi Advisors were still properly advising the Hokage was always being asked. So the secretary was very glad for several rather familiar ANBU, including a white coated ANBU Black Operations Captain and the ANBU kuronichi popularly known as Neko-Chan.

When the group had entered and the Hokage saw that this was going to be a long report, quickly covered up his office in a special technique before activating the office seals that now effectively 'hid' the office from the outside. In other words, no one could enter, hear what was being said, or do practically anything else from the outside short of trying to break in with heavy duty equipment and techniques. Only when all was complete did Kakashi give his report, which lasted two and half hours. Afterwards, he got to the trickier subject.

"Lord Hokage, I recommend you don't smoke or drink during this part of the report," Kakashi advised.

He got a nod from the aged leader and then launched into his report.

* * *

_**An Hour Later**_

The Hokage turned to Naruto and then to Haku before turning back to Naruto.

* * *

_**Six Hours Later**_

The Hokage had just finished give Naruto his version of the Riot Act. The man was red face and looked surprisingly refreshed. He must have had a hard day and this gets dropped into his lap. Well, he really didn't need to read the Riot Act, given the Uzumaki Clan's country of origin and their past, but he be damned if Naruto, his surrogate grandson, got off so easily. He could hear not only Kakashi shaking slightly, but Inari as well as the hiding Konohamaru and Udon and to a point everyone, but Sakura, Haku, Moegi, and Tsunami shaking to some degree.

"Naruto," the wizened leader took a deep breath, "You're quite fortunate that you can get away to a degree with this, being not only a ninja, but of the Uzumaki line from the Land of Whirlpools."

That surprised everyone and Haku felt her face flush as she realized she was carrying the child of rather famed clan with in her.

"How… so?" Naruto asked lightly and nervously.

"Around two hundred and some odd years ago, before the founding of the hidden villages as we know them, a man attempted to seize control of the country, but failed," the man known as "The Professor" started, "unfortunately, a biological weapon he was working on was accidentally released, fortunately it was incomplete, unfortunately, in its uncompleted form only one in fourteen women were giving birth to sons," the Hokage took a drag on his pipe before resuming, "this tends not to matter much, but the Land of Whirlpool was always, and quite unfortunately so, caught up in one conflict or another with others who wanted her wealth."

Even Inari could figure that one out; there wouldn't be enough men to fight the many battles.

"Unfortunately for the would be invaders, the defenders were very skilled and had powerful allies, such as the Land of Fire and her two ninja villages, Hidden Leaf and Hidden Smoke."

Everyone knew the villages and the country had sided with the Land of Whirpool with several other minor, but once powerful forces, including Hanzo of the Village Hidden in the Rain. The Land of Whirlpool was a major trade hub and had surprising ease of access to foreign weapons, such as the deadly Longbow and mighty shields and protective steel chain mail and steel plate armor from various powers. . The weapons that they imported also included the deadly musket, but those were hard to make and it had been proven that easily trained battalions of musketeers were no match for Chakra wielders on their own, no matter the land.

Heck, musketeers were pretty much easy targets without a lot of additional, more traditional units.

Though the musket was not in high demand and had a reliability issue and slow reload rate. Its range also was not that great and was even far more inaccurate than an academy student first trying to throw their first kunai or shuriken, but there was a more reliable range shooter out there… the rifle.

Though the rifle was far better to the musket, they were extremely rare and required more training in its use and care and so were generally overlooked by many lords as a waste.

Yet, at the Battle of the Lion's Gate, one of the major land based entry ways into Whirlpool, the Whirlpool Samurai had gathered more than two hundred riflemen and not one musketeer. They proved that the rifle had its place in their armories as the men stationed on the walls fired at flatter trajectories compared to the bow troops and helped trim the numbers of the largest army seen some the fall of the Elemental Empire.

Over forty thousand men had gone to battle for the Land of Earth.

Less than nine hundred left after the week long battle.

The Whirlpool defenders, without reinforcements, and without ally support, numbered only one thousand three hundred men with not one ninja compared to the seventy Rock ninja that was with the Land of Earth Grand Army.

The Land of Earth was still recovering after that defeat and with what happened to Iwa at the hands of Namikaze Minato, the nation still had strength, but they would have to wait a long time for the chance to raise such an army… again.

The Whirlpool Defense Force had also created the first Ranger detachments ever in the Lands of the Elemental Countries. These bow and sword wielding warriors are a cross between ninja and samurai and helped to defend the country as a multifunctional force. The concept had been only found in the Land of Whirlpool as they were the only ones to consider it vital to have such a multitask teams and when it came to defense, the saying was always, _'Hang the cost! Freedom is more important!'_

This approach saw the nation for many generations and even after the country was no longer as great or grand, the nation was still free and its military might still impressive.

Even in territory that had been lost, the people still held hope that they were be free and reunited with their countrymen.

"The only reason the nation lost so much land was because of the Kyuubi and the natural disasters the oversized fluff ball created that left them and us weakened," the Hokage was seeing an idea form in his head concerning the ANBU Root.

That particular division was always giving him headaches, despite the fact it was supposed to be disbanded. With this new idea, Root would be of actual use to the village instead of a waste. He could also wrestle control of it from Danzo and reorganize the unit into a more proper military training detachment, as was its original function and duties, of the Land of Fire Military.

'_Plus I can one up those old crones and fat pigs who still don't see how damn expensive in lives and material a war is… Especially in the aforementioned,'_ the aged Hokage now might be able to get some damn breathing space!

"Though, now with this recent little… escapade," the Hokage couldn't say anything else and Naruto's picture was used to help children learn quite a few words in a dictionary, _'like his mother before him,'_ the Sandaime thought with a mental smile, but he was suddenly business, "We may be looking at a war in the near future as the mark of the Uzumaki will not be ignored by the fools who think they control the Land of Whirlpool."

The way that last sentence sounded was like the Sandaime thought that war was about to begin anew. It was the twin powers of Water and Lightning that held the most of the territory still. The others having not gained what they wanted allowed the lands to fall into anarchy before the Whirlpool Rangers raided and occupied the taken territories and the Whirlpool Governing Council annexed the territory backed. It was actually a wonder to the Sandaime Hokage that the cowardly leaders of Water and Lightning, though a reform movement had gained control in recent years, had yet to attack either the Land of Fire or the Land of Whirlpool, aside from the Hyuuga-Cloud Incident several years ago and the preceding border skirmishes between Cloud and Leaf which lead to said reformation movement.

Those thoughts made him stop and think.

'_Very well than… Hizashi, the time has come and your death with be honored,'_ the Old Man thought bitterly at what was to come.

"As it stands, we have the information they will eventually get, so we're going to strike while the iron is hot!" the Hokage slammed his fist down on his table, feeling quite a bit of stress leave him and the man known not only as 'The Professor,' but also as the 'God of Shinobi' already had a plan.

The true significance of the fist strike on the table was clear: the other villages and their countries would not negotiate, so there would be no negotiations.

The Leaf would have to go it alone and unfortunately, Naruto would have to lead at some point, but he wasn't the only one.

The Hokage turned to face Sakura, who suddenly got a sinking feeling.

"Sakura…" the Hokage did not know how to phrase it, so he took a note from Naruto's book and was blunt, "You and Naruto will need to be in the vanguard as your of the Uzumaki sub clan, Clan Haruno."

Sakura felt her eyes widened and heard Naruto's jaw drop.

"Before there are problems, you two _ARE NOT_ related by blood to be defined as relatives," the Hokage spoke.

"In fact both of you are related to certain people who had a hand in the founding of our village," the Hokage continued.

The people in the room were surprised.

"To be exact a member of the Haruno Clan had married into a clan after the incident I told you early," everyone was leaning forward, "The Shodaime Hokage was the great grandson of the rebel insurgent who died at the hands of his own sister, the co-foundering Hokage's grandmother. Thus that is how the Senju Clan had such great affinity with water and why the Sho and Ni were only half brothers, but that is a tale for another time."

Sakura wanted to faint and Naruto too, it was like being told he was the son of the Yondaime.

Boy would he be in for a surprise several years later.

"To be exact, Sakura, aside from her mother and one other, are the only surviving direct descendents of the Shodaime," pausing, "and Naruto is of the Nidaime's line and is thought to be the only one known to be alive, though that connection is actually a bit complicated in and of itself, but suffice to say it is there and it is strong."

Haku had gotten flush before and was helped by Tsunami into a chair before she passed out and falls to the floor. It was easily understandable, as water and wind elements formed ice elements. So Naruto would develop an affinity for water and thus gain the legendary Nidaime's abilities _and_ he ran the chance of developing the Mokuton, the Wood Release, Bloodline.

Still, the latter was a long shot, because Naruto's father, though unknown to most in the room, was a Wind affiliated, while his now revealed mother and his heritage on her side would be an affinity for water, thus allowing Naruto to use Ice Release Techniques like he would use a Wind or Water Release with little trouble and a lot less chakra.

Yet that would be a long way done the road for the nearly thirteen year old boy.

"But now I believe it is time for the two of you to learn your respective clans' fighting styles," Sarutobi looked like he knew he was going to get it later as he withdrew three scrolls from a hidden compartment in his office.

"This storage scroll holds all there is to know of the Senju Clan," he took a drag on his pipe after showing a brown and green scroll, "the blue and red one is of the Uzumaki," he showed it and then holding up a pink and white scroll, "and this one is the Haruno."

"Study these together and Naruto and Sasuke shall assist you Sakura in studying the Haruno, unless they want me to continue to with hold the Scroll of the Uchiha and Naruto's own father's family scroll," the God of Shinobi sure knew how to get people to work together.

The two boys would want their withheld scrolls and Sakura wasn't one to deny her teammates something so important.

"I will also release to you two the weapons of your clans, specially made double edge swords specialized into a style where the wielder wields two of these weapons, not one," the Hokage took a breath at the baffle looks, "The Twin Double Sword Styles, The Whirlpool Twin Water Dragon Style and the Scattering Cherry Blossom Twin Strike Blizzard Style."

The group before the Hokage was stunned.

Haku practically fainted and the follow up thuds were the ANBU that were in the room and Kakashi hitting the floor.

"Glad they choose that moment and not this one as there are Taijutsu Styles that go along too," seeing those who remained in the land of the living were as prepared as they'd ever be, "The Whirling Elemental Tiger's Claw, much like the Hyuuga Gentle Fist, but completely different… actually the Gentle Fist is based off the Tiger's Claw," the Hokage had a foxy smirk that he had picked up from Naruto when Naruto was especially mischievous much to the amusement of the others before continuing, "and for Sakura, the Haruno Clan was mostly made up of women to begin with and so they played to their strengths, namely their legs."

"An all leg style," Sasuke spoke trying to remember something of a lost art his brother had mention about that… then it hit him like an Akimichi performing a Meat Tank attack or Naruto attacking defenseless ramen at a ramen shop. The latter being more likely.

"The Swaying Roots of the Elements!" Sasuke nearly shouted as his jaw hung.

"Indeed, the one and the same," the Hokage responded.

Sasuke just whistled. That could put him on a path to legendary status that would completely one up his older brother. The Legend of Uchiha Sasuke…

'_Hold on! Where did that come from?'_ Sasuke thought as he moved slightly and a little orange book fell out of his weapons pouch attached to his waist and unfortunately, someone saw it.

"SA-SU-KE!!" Sakura roared, crush or not, she always pounded perverts into the ground.

* * *


	2. The Tale Begins

Note: I've changed Naruto from using a made up Bloodline Inheritance Limit to a known Bloodline. I mean the Second Hokage did use water, so why not imagine him as using ice. Therefore, Naruto would be wielding the Hyouton.

Also, the name for this chapter has been changed. 12/10/08

_**The Maelstrom Tiger**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Journey Begins

* * *

**_

__A young boy was training like there was no tomorrow to get ready for the inevitable battle that was yet to come. He wore an orange and black tank top shirt and shorts with blue sandals. His neon blonde hair was messy and unkempt. His cerulean blue eyes full of determination and with them, burned like the greatest of flames, but as with the color of his eyes, soft and light blue, as there was no battle… yet. His tanned skin was coated in sweat to the point he might as well been wearing polished steel plate armor as the late morning Sun's rays were refracted by the thin layer of moisture.

Not far away, his new wife and soon-to-be mother of his first born, in about seven more months that is, was watching him going through his katas and drills. He was shaping up nicely, as far she was concerned, into a mighty warrior. Others would share the young girl's opinion. Others still doubted, but what did a few who never even went to see if what was said was true or not. She would often also be spoken ill of by those same people. Still, Mei or Haku, whichever she allowed, would just ignore them and speak more closely to others or simply stay by her husband's side.

"Naruto is shaping up to be a fine young man, is he not," a woman named Tsunami, who sat across from Haku, remarked.

Haku nodded her head as she absent mildly rubbed her stomach area and felt the slight bulge that would only get bigger. The bulge itself was new, she was only a little over three quarters of the way through her second month. It was small and unnoticeable, unless you the treating doctor, Haku herself, Tsunami, and Naruto, the father of the child, as well as his teammates, the raven haired and dark eyed Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura the emerald eyed pinknette.

Haku herself was dark haired like Tsunami, both were attractive, despite nearly thirteen years of difference, they had dark colored eyes, and had pale, but healthy skin color. Haku's was more white and matching to her name, while Tsunami's skin color was tanned from her life in the Land of Waves, her home country, while Haku hailed from the Land of Water and they were in Naruto's homeland of the Land of Fire, in his hometown, the Village Hidden Among the Leaves, the most powerful ninja village in all the Elemental Lands of the Shinobi Continent.

The two watched as Uzumaki Naruto, descendent of the Second Hokage, Senju Ryousuke, and last known survivor of the famed Twin Double Blade Swords wielding Uzumaki Clan of the Land of Whirlpool continued his training. His moves were both fluid and strong. He was practicing hard and long hours to learn his revealed Clan Taijutsu style. They watched as he shifted into a stance known as the South Paw Style.

Originally, this particular stance of South Paw belonged to the sport of boxing from the far away Western lands. It was hardly suited to battle as it was based more around two fighters dueling for sport. Or so the scroll had read, but whether or not it was accurate was not the point. The South Paw provided a level of protection and reaction to action and movement utilizing the left hand as the primary offensive limb, but then again, it was created for left handed users to use. Though with slight modification, right handed fighters found it surprisingly effective and allowed for devastating right handed attacks.

Though the reality was it was a pretty basic and standard fighting stance.

The clan worked around this and added hidden wrist knives and hand held claws into the technique, though knuckle plates were favored. Add a quick shift here and there and the style becomes like that of a Tiger or even as some used to say, a Dragon. The style was straight forward, but allowed for immediate shifting and redistribution of the weight of the user in a heartbeat, while keeping them relatively safe and compact.

In the end, something small and fast is hard to hit, even for amazingly well trained and highly talented sniper teams and heavy combat teams. A fast opponent would also need to be on guard, as a number of techniques such as one known as the Counter Punch could be brought to bear and the results can change an entire fight in seconds. The only true similarities between the two South Paw styles, was the set up stance and most of the foot work along with a few of the punch styles, but it was still effected, even though the entire style had been completely re-engineered for ninja combat and more conventional combat as well when added to the Elemental Tiger's Claw Style.

Naruto threw a series of rapid fire right and left punches and evaded his opponent's counter punch in time to drop into a leg sweep that caught his opponent off guard and she tumbled to the ground, landing on her bottom rather hard and giving off a whine about it. Naruto merely laughed lightly for the turn around after the tumble Sakura had sent him into earlier. He helped her up and the two walked over to where the two others sat.

Sakura was currently wearing the same outfit as Naruto, except she was wearing a pink and purple variation that was tighter around the bust and waist areas with red sandals.

Sakura was still surprised by her own heritage. She was related to the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and to his granddaughter, Senju Tsunade of the Legendary Three known as the Slug Princess of the Sannin. Also, her family name was in fact, a clan name and that her clan was at first a sub-clan of the Uzumaki Clan, but as a Haruno of the fully fledge Haruno Clan that was released from its vassal status to the Uzumaki, and as such is not bound by anything to her teammate Naruto and they both couldn't be happier for their own, but at the same time shared reasons. An added bonus for the two was that the bloodline of their respective clans left Naruto and Sakura as equally related as they both were to Inuzuka Kiba's ninja dog partner Akamaru.

This suited Naruto fine as he was still trying to get Sakura to like him as a boyfriend and would not have been happy if he were told he had wasted their time on trying to get an incense based relationship going. Needless to say, his teammates and wife were equally happy. He didn't need anymore trouble than what the Nine Tail Fox sealed inside of him and the fact he was an underage father-to-be were already giving him.

Though being from a clan of ninjas did allow him to marry young and have children, in mainstream society it was still socially unacceptable. Then again, mainstream society didn't fight to live and live to fight to fulfill their part in the larger war machine of their country and do so from behind shadows. This was the world of shinobi and one was lucky to live to their thirties. This was also a part of that life.

Since the truth of the mark on Haku's leg was explained to them as a form of some kind of protective sealing or something, so little information had been obtained about the 'Spiral Seal,' as it had been, among other names, dubbed by non-Whirlpool born, that no one in the village had any idea on it, but there was a theory proposed by Senju Tsunade and Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, that the seal was very much similar to the Cage Bird Seal of the Hyuuga Clan, but instead of being a form of control, it was a protective measure against unwanted action against a Whirlpool born female, especially pregnant females. It provided a field of protection during the pregnancy period for both the mother and the baby and during extreme periods of prolonged stress or some form of negative action, the seal released stored regular chakra and medical based chakra converted from the chakra of the Whirlpool born male.

These safeguards were believed to have been made by a large number of seal masters ranking from the mid 'B' Class area upwards to Class 'S' masters and possibly higher ranked, if possible, seal masters.

It was so advance in fact, not even the Fourth Hokage knew of even the basic outlines, though he had made progress, but he had passed on before he could publish anything more and the records were sealed and hidden away where only he and the Slug Princess knew where and how to get at them.

That aside, Haku's welcome to the village was decidedly mixed. Still, even the buffoons who only saw her as a way to revive a dieing bloodline were completely outdone by those who accepted her, but there were still that few that if it involved Naruto thought only of the demon and there had been two attempts, both by half crazed and completely blitzed civilians. Those had been the only attempts at Naruto, via a secondary target in these two cases, since he was but a small child.

Needless to say, the offenders were punished severely.

Haku was still more or less ridiculed for not being a proper lady of high stature and more than a few looked down on her because of her style of dress and choice of companionship. The latter was understandable, but the aforementioned was new. Though the women whose profession was shinobi and samurai or any other type of combatant looked the other way, several groups of female civilians, noble ladies, and activists did not. Women simply did not walk around as she did.

Haku wore blue or pink kimonos, but when she was to go on active service she would wear light battle armored kimonos in greens and blues. The shoulder paldurns were pink while the body was either green or blue. The plated shin guards were also pink as were the plated gloves she wore. The cloth of the armor was form fitting while the armor itself was at the most a half inch thick and meant to protect not hide. The armor actually came from the Land of Waves.

She also planned to wield a bow and possibly a dagger or two. Because of her near perfect accuracy with senbon was a good start for a bow and few argued that she would soon rival several of the best archery masters in the Land of Fire and she was less than half of their ages, though they were masters and she wasn't even a beginner. She would still keep her senbon needles as well as kunai and shuriken, it best not to be caught at a disadvantage.

Though that wasn't what caused the ruckus.

It was the fact that the Spiral Seal on her leg was uncovered and was displayed for the world to see and know she was the wife of an Uzumaki male.

Neither Haku nor Naruto cared what others thought and the combatant populace of the village not only respected that, but respected them, especially since Naruto was of the Second Hokage's blood and had earlier in the week awakened his Bloodline, which was found to be in fact Haku's own bloodline, one of the forgotten with even the name of the Hyouton Bloodline being lost to time.

This Bloodline allows the inheritor to learn and perform a large variety of Water Release Jutsu in its truest sense, but that is only the beginning as the user grows older and more secured in their arts, they unlock additional levels and gain the ability to wield wind and then later ice, possibly even snow, elements. That being said, the Jutsu involved would be of great power, from the smallest to the largest.

Surprisingly, Naruto's healing factor is a part of the bloodline. Only it is accelerated to greater levels by the Nine Tail Fox. Naruto couldn't hide his smile as that information was released, to a degree, and he could rub it in the face of his most vocal opponents. Naruto was now on his way to being accepted in the village.

Then Naruto also went one step further when he found a fabled summon scroll lost during the Age of Disorder. This was, up till a short while ago, mythical Elemental Summons Contract with the Water Dragons. The scroll had surprising been in the Second Hokage's own scrolls. The man having found it years ago, signed it, but rarely made use of it. The kind of warrior that the Water Elementals preferred.

Unlike the run of the mill summons, such as the widely used bears, toads, slugs, and so on and so forth. The Elemental Summons were just that, elementally based summons that could be summoned and use their elemental background to fight.

Yet summons like the snake and slug, did not have elemental backgrounds save in certain sub-clans, but others could use any of the elements freely or in the case of the toads, for example, who favored water and earth type summoners, because that was what was needed for a marsh, used oil in conjunction with fire attacks to having a devastating offensive arsenal.

Elementals used only their base elements, such as in this case, water. Though if Naruto would have the contract for the Wind Dragons, then he could gain access to the Ice Dragons and summon all three. That was actually the key difference in between the Elemental Summons and the Regular Summons.

That and the fact to gain the next summons they have to be of the same type as the originally obtain summons. That meant that the First had to have had both the Earth Hawks and the Water Hawks' summon contracts to be able to summon Wood Hawks, but only the Wood Hawk's Contract was found. So the Hokage had a select team going over what they could find to guide them to the Earth and Water Hawks and their contracts.

It wasn't know how one could gain the Elemental Summons, because Naruto never inquired, or did anyone who was with him, but to gain other summons of the elemental nature, you had to gain a required contract or number of contracts first and then you'd have to then gain the wanted contract. That was the major difference aside from abilities.

And according to what Naruto had learned from his newly gained summons, there were only a handful of original and no copies of the summoning contract.

That handful being only one contract per elemental summon at an unknown location per contract.

Though for those few who could find and sign the contract, they could request a measure of power from the summons and thus, if granted, gain an elemental bloodline and the right to summon the summons freely without signing a contract per family member. That is the going theory anyways.

This knowledge is a great find, because Sakura accidentally summoned a Wood Hawk, which is how everyone knew the First had signed at least three Elemental Summon Contracts, the previous day and thus linked the fact that she could potentially use the Wood Release Techniques of the Mokuton, but only if she could unlock it, if it was possible to begin with and the theory held water. This also eliminated the belief that only those males of Senju blood or descendents of the Senju could only wield Mokuton.

It also benefits the fledgling field of research on the subject of elemental summons and opens up new theoretical possibilities when it comes to how the bloodline limit inheritance first came about, now comes about, and how new ones can be brought about.

Yet, the newly gained knowledge and research are not without their cons and as the Nara say, "too troublesome," a powder keg inside a munitions dump awaiting a lit match.

That aside…

Naruto had changed, not just in the knowledge of him soon to be a father, but in just about every category aside from the gaining a bloodline limit inheritance.

When on duty and/or in a mission or something requiring it, Naruto still wore an orange outfit, but also blue and teal battle armor similar to the Senju Tobirama, but with a fully fledge ranger helm that provided not only excellent vision and hearing with moderate to above average protection, but also a neck guard so a swords fighter would find Naruto a pain to simply take Naruto's head off. His armor's appearance was also only similar to the Second's own, because, it was the Second Hokage's armor from when he was Naruto's age, but Naruto had brought it up to speed by applying Whirlpool Ranger armor additions especially to increase the protection of the arms, legs, and finally the feet.

Too many good warriors have died, because they had their feet incapacitated. Mainly by archers or by some unforeseen event or an opponent jabbing their knife into the exposed foot of the opponent, effectively rendering them a proverbial sitting duck.

Off duty, he wears Far East short sleeve shirt similar to an older genin kuronichi named Tenten's shirt, but for males, though he still wasn't sure if there was really a difference, with Far East shorts in either orange and black or orange and blue with corresponding colored slip on Far East shoes.

He was also more slightly muscular and a few inches taller. He was still the shortest on his team, but at least Sakura, who had also grown a couple inches taller, was now only an inch taller and not the several they had been.

Naruto's bulk had filled out, mainly around the shoulders to help with punching. Most would think that the power of the punch was in the arms, which was true, but the true power came from the shoulders receiving the recoil of the blow and adding addition power to the punch. As such, Naruto was able to throw a punch that would drop most bandits and thieves in a single blow. His legs were also thicker in muscle mass, as was his torso, so as to add more power to blows and to survive or evade them.

Overall, appearance wise, he looked the same, but everything was different as he was taller and better built with actual battle armor instead of basic fishnet and bandage armor.

Naruto's skills in genjutsu didn't take off, but he can at least detect the simplest jutsu, but only so far. While on the other hand, he had so much chakra, once a genjutsu is detected, he can get rid of it with a powerful chakra pulse, which he found could overload some electronic devices in the affected field. He was quite pleased, but knew genjutsu was beyond him.

His abilities with ninjutsu and taijutus, though, made up for his lack of genjutsu and he proved to have a knack for the kenjutsu art of swordsmanship wielding doubled bladed weapons. He even went a step further and showed he wield a bow and arrow as well as he could kunai and shuriken, but he was still young and only slightly experienced, not old and wizened. He was patient and would learn as time went by, which was also an improvement over his previous impatient self.

That and he was still too short to even begin learning his Clan Kenjutsu. So he made do with a pair of daggers that could be combined to form a short double blade sword. He was particularly skilled in their quick combination, though before he started practicing his Clan Taijutsu, he was used to chaining techniques together to form new moves. He still continued, but now as an attempt to create a new taijutsu style rather than something he may need in the end. Plus it didn't hurt to have a backup.

* * *

Sakura on the other hand, had started to fill out from her increase in training. The Chakra she was generating and the conditioning her body was going through allowed her to finally be more noticeable in the bust. Her body was becoming shapelier and she and Naruto were having frequent eating competitions… that failed to put a hit of added weight on her, if any weight at all. Her dress had also changed and so had her abilities.

The Haruno was a clan that specialized in several forms of jutsu, namely Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Sakura was able to wield all three of these and was well rounded as far as a traditional Haruno ninja would be. In fact, the Haruno used to act as a shield for the Uzumaki as they, despite their powerful skills in the kenjutsu and taijutsu, were far more powerful in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

In fact the Uzumaki only became feared with their blades after they learned them from the Haruno and since both clans had the same original starting point, it was only natural for the Uzumaki Clan to become great, but even they acknowledged the skill of the Haruno as even greater than their own and subsequently release them from servitude with in several months of the clan's rise to fame.

Sakura then learned of the happenings of her clan, but even the Hokage were unsure of where her own family comes from. Only that she and her mother are both of the First Hokage's line and that they both are Haruno. The man was confused as there was no report of the First ever being near Whirlpool, let alone a Haruno female. Even though the clan was connected to the Senju through Senju Hashirama's mother, Senju-Haruno Tsuki, but that only explains so much. It doesn't explain Sakura or her mother's existence as the First had only one child and two grandchildren, one who died and the other never had children.

It was a bit confusing, but given the way life in the shinobi world is, no one really thought about it. There was no point to it and they were there and they were living. Details matter not when there is life to be lived and as short as the ninja life span is, that didn't leave room for theory or anything of the like. You did your best and who knows, you might have your own family one day…

…And living life is what Sakura planned on.

Sakura was still starting out with genjutsu and only knew the common basic genjutsu techniques, but they were not ready for use as she was still learning them… and getting her chakra up to par. Still, she soaked up taijutsu and once her reserves were larger, no doubt that genjutsu would be a snap. As it stood she would be quite skilled and had found that she soaked up medical techniques faster and though few knew her now, some said that if she was that good, she was the second coming of Tsunade.

Well… at least she was dressed for the most part. Her outfit was an exact copy of Tsunade's own normal outfit, though she didn't know it, except that she where a split skirt down to her knees with thigh length shorts. Only instead of low visibility colors for getting out of paying debts, hers were red, black, and pink, but arranged so she didn't stick out like a certain orange giant nine tails fox in a green forest... for now anyways. Also, she didn't wear the kanji for gamble, but her clan emblem and the kanji for strength while Naruto wore the kanji for determination while Sasuke had taken to wearing the kanji for phoenix. Still, that wasn't the only change to her wardrobe.

Sakura wore classical kuronichi battle armor, but like Haku and Naruto, she had upgraded the armor to light recon/skirmish armor while maintaining its classical appearance. She wore a black and dark red ranger's cloak and chain mail to further protect herself from harm. The armor was only worn on duty like Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, and as of the previous day Kakashi.

The discovery of her past was pretty much the best thing that could have happened to her. Now she was starting to be a ninja, albeit a genin, but a ninja none the less.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a different story though.

He continued to wear his traditional outfit, but now, after finding them, had a set of ninja armor of his own. This armor was traditional shinobi all purpose battle armor, but what set it apart was the fact that the steel and leather chained plated mail was the fact that it was a Uchiha Clan battle armor. Worn by one of the clan founders on his mother's side, Sasuke couldn't be anymore giddy with himself. In fact the armor had been originally ear marked to be used by his sadly deceased uncle, Uchiha Obito, who died in the Third Great Ninja War.

The armor almost appeared to be Samurai in design, but was ninja through and through. It was blue and black with the Uchiha crest upon the shoulders, chest, and helm. The armor was steel plates pinned together to make it flexible and protective. A sword sheath with a sword would be strapped to the back of the armor with armored kunai and shuriken holsters on the legs and hips. The overall design was made to mimic a dog and also bore pointedly two additional crests of the Military Police along with punches and additional points to carry equipment for law enforcement among the ranks in the field.

It was quite impressive set of armor. Sasuke would do it proud, as would other Uchiha in the future of the clan, once it was reborn that is. Though now, with help, Sasuke was learning the ins and outs of being a bit more sociable… whether or not he actually wanted to be sociable.

That and he was still recovering from the pounding that Sakura gave him the previous week when she caught him peeping at the bath houses.

'_I caught one,'_ he thought annoyingly, _'I wasn't being one.'_

Sasuke mumbled about white haired old perverts who look like they escaped from a kabuki play and some very sharp and pointy objects. That and he made mention of simply leaving him tied up so that Sakura had a new punching bag. Then there was mention of blunt objects and having a festival where the women used the aforementioned pervert for target practice.

A bonk on the head brought him back to reality and he looked towards the offender with annoyance, but that vanished as soon as he saw the look on the other's face.

That aside, Sasuke's skills at ninjutsu and taijutsu were beginning to sag. Not from a lack of training or anything, but he needed to increase his own reserves and he was pretty much out of scrolls to read on fire techniques until he was older. Same for taijutsu, but that didn't mean he couldn't drill with them, but he was growing bored and frequent trips to the hospital every time Sakura caught him with the little orange book wasn't helping either.

'_I wonder if she needs to…' _Sasuke's face went red and he thought, _'Must be that time or point or whatever. Troublesome as the Nara say, shesh.'_

Still, he was improving in the basics and as he was quickly finding out, the basics are what you needed to survive combat. The more refined and practiced the basics are, the more devastating the damage to the point the more advance techniques are damn near fatal in one move. He would surpass Itachi sooner than he thought now. Now armed with the refined and practiced basics that is.

'_Now I see why Naruto loves the Shadow Clone Technique so much,'_ Sasuke thought as he watched several Shadow Clones continue to do the usual chores around the house.

"I wonder why no one tries this regularly?" he spoke out loud, but he could understand the restraints due to Chakra limitations, but the actual keeping of the clones was quite small compared to making them.

He was smacked on the head again and rubbed it looking more like a teenage school girl pouting than an active ninja in training.

* * *

Back to Naruto and Sakura, both were resting and despite himself, Naruto couldn't help, but look down Sakura's top. She caught him looking, but unlike most others, and Sasuke included, she didn't mind. She could see he was trying to fight it, but… she just concluded since he and Haku were married with a child on the way, her bust wasn't exactly new to him.

"_**Cha! Why that Two Timing Peeping Tom! Let's show him!" **_Inner Sakura seemed to have noticed to and was smiling her smile of doom.

She smiled mischievously and took off her top and the bindings underneath and…

"Oh Naruto, how about another spar?" Sakura had stood up and now was in her sweet nice girl pose using her sweet and innocent girl tone that always put somebody in the hospital or in Low Earth Orbit, LEO, causing Naruto to be thankful she didn't have a mallet as well.

…Challenged Naruto to another spar.

Too say Naruto, Haku, and Tsunami were surprised would be an understatement, but they, including Tsunami, knew that Shinobi didn't have the luxury of morals on the job… or off it either as they were truly never off duty.

Though the ladies were prepared to deal with the inevitable injuries the boy would suffer, while said boy, despite finally gaining a few points in intelligence, was as dense as always when it came to girls.

Naruto was up and his training shirt joined Sakura's top and sports bra made, resulting in a tick mark on the girl's forehead to develop, before she smiled sweetly.

The spar began as soon as the two were across from one another… neither were going to hold back and Sakura saw this as a way to also punish Naruto for looking.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Same Time**

A red headed woman screamed as she clutched her shoulder. She writhed in pain and agony. Her screams intensified as her master poured more of his malice filled chakra into the seal he was using. The pain continued until someone finally spoke up.

"My lord, she will not survive and will not be of use at this rate," the masculine voice was that of a male with tightly controlled emotions.

Stopping the torture of the redhead, who whimpered and curled into the fetal position, the silky masculine voice that was a blend of male and female pitch spoke.

"Very well, though I believe a more fitting punishment is somewhere in the near future," his voice trailed off into cruel laughter as the woman was picked up and carried away by one of the genin unlucky enough to have been there.

* * *

The raven haired girl hurried to a certain room and kick it a couple of times every few seconds. The door finally opened to reveal a woman in only a pair of panties and clearly having just gotten out of bed. Her red head was a mess known as bed hair, but when her blurry red eyes fell upon the struggling paled skinned dark eyed raven haired girl with a familiar dark eyed redhead, who was more or less semi-comatose at this point, with deathly pale already pale skin, she was wide awake and extremely concerned.

"Hurry," was all she said as she stepped aside and threw two kunai that killed two guards who were leering.

Once the door was closed she grunted and asked what had happened this time.

"She just made a remark and she was punished for nearly three hours through the seal!" the genin was frantic.

The older woman made a noise that sounded almost like, "figures."

"Not that I care, but what was it this time?" the older woman was already treating her fellow redhead.

"Umm…" the younger girl had a blush.

"What caused it?" the redhead was angry now.

"She blew up when he spoke of unleashing some of his pets into one of the areas of the base," the response came meekly.

The older woman felt her anger at her fellow redhead die out and be replaced by revulsion. How could he even think of that? Those things can get anywhere and are already a pain in half to contain! Letting them loose in the base was paramount to losing it only worse if those things got out and… she shuddered.

The pets were something she worked on and really didn't care about, but when he got mad at her once, he tried to use her to test the ability for the damn things to reproduce. Luckily, something went wrong and most of the damn things had to be killed. It was later found that a couple of them had gotten out and had already fulfilled the test. The two women barely survived and the two offspring were successfully born and were prepared for further study and research… that is until Jiraiya had found the facility by chance and rescued the four.

She would eternally be grateful and furious with the Toad Sage for that.

She heard some crying in the next room and sighed. Thankfully the girl that was with her was already going to get her child. Orochimaru went through her punishment anyways and it was hell for her and she wasn't the only one. Many women had fallen victim to Orochimaru's madness and even his two most loyal lieutenants were beginning to question his sanity.

Most missing ninja had learned something of his madness and most were too smart to even stick around a place when they saw a servant of Orochimaru. Women seem to feel a threat coming their way long before anyone who worked for the Snake Lord even came close to them. Recruitment was down as a result and those in service wanted out. That gave the redheaded woman pause as she sat down to nurse her child.

The desertion rate was only kept down, because no one escaped from Orochimaru, the Snake Lord. Yet, what if someone did escape from him, but not only one, but many and not just cannon fodder, but one of his top scientists and one of his personal guards? That would just be as devastating to him and his feared name would lose some merit and the result would be…

"She's awake," the girl told the nursing mother.

The younger redhead looked around and noted the two as the past came back to her. She promptly curled up into the fetal position as she began to cry and wish for a better life… and not for the first time either. She really wanted to be free of the Snake Lord.

"Thank you Kin, and how do you feel Tayuya?" a pause, then, "Aside from the obvious," the woman was generally concerned.

"I-I ca-can't… TAKE IT ANYMORE KARIN!" Tayuya exploded at the end of her stuttering and promptly broke down again as Kin tried to comfort her.

Karin began to think when a messenger bird appeared from Orochimaru's spy in the Village Hidden Among the Leaves. It was addressed to her and was stated as not being of high priority. He, as a woman spy would quickly desert and disappear, was just curious if she had ever heard of a… Karin reread the letter a dozen times over, before a smile graced her lips.

"Kin, Tayuya, hope has just come," Karin held a genuine smile as she cooed her baby happily about a better life becoming available.

The other two just looked at the letter and Tayuya was crying with tears of hope as she hugged Tsuchi Kin. Though Kin asked what was so important and the two informed her that they had found a way to escaped, stay alive, and be somewhere that they could be both free and safe!

They began to plan and name those who would desert with them.

Unknown to them, they were overheard by one of Orochimaru's most trusted lieutenants, but he was not about to tell. For too long his family has had a debt to pay and he would pay it. Even if it meant going against his master…something he did not want to do.

* * *

**Back at the Village Hidden Among Leaves**

**The Next Day**

"Stop!" called the Hawk masked ANBU as he and his team pursued a spy that had been caught, though the chances were high that the spy was in fact an assassin and the target had been the Hokage.

'_Yuhi Kurenai is going to be incorrigible for the next week or two,' _thought the ANBU bitterly, though by no means bias against her, it was just when something truly great went her way, she tended to be a bit much to be around.

The cause was that her genin had chanced and survived a sudden encounter with a hostile inside the village walls and one of her charges had shown to be more capable then any thought, even the girl's own father who had witness the event and the fact she used the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms and the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin, and the girl herself. Two moves, she was supposed to _NOT_ know, despite being a main branch Hyuuga.

Yet, the assassin survived and it was believe that the spy might be wearing some kind of special armor as Hyuuga Hinata's palms had been bloody and raw by the encounter and those weren't a result of her techniques either.

The probability is that the assassin is from the Village Hidden in Snow, but something was off. A full body armor set of the caliber needed would be heavy and would not allow for the spy to be escaping at the current pace. Then there was none of the traditional clanking sound that was generally associated with such armor. Also, there was no visible sign of the fleeing hostile wearing armor. Another fact was the opponent was moving like they weren't wearing armor.

Little did he know how nearly right he was, only it was far more different.

He and his team had been chasing the target since the tower and they had been running all over the village and his team was starting to tire. They pushed on though, no one else was in position to make the…

A group of multi-colored blurs…

The sound of flesh being impacted by metal…

The sight of the assassin crashing and rolling on the ground…

The target stood up, cloak bellowing in the breeze…

The hood fell back to reveal whitish-blue hair…

The face was covered in a mask…

A mask with the undeniable design and markings of the Village Hidden in Mist…

A soon to be future enemy of the Village Hidden among Leaves and…

There before the person who attempted to kill the Third Fire Shadow was…

"Sorry we're late, but a black cat crossed our path and we had to double back and find a new path," the ever jolly bored voice of the Scarecrow of the Hidden Leaf as his visible right eye preformed its trick and seemed to smile.

… Team Kakashi appeared on the scene armored and armed for battle.

"Tch… Thought you could get at the Hokage without a fight with the best?"

"Cha! We're taking you down!"

"_**CHA! SHOW THAT FOOL WHOSE THE BEST!"**_

"And we're ready and rearin' to go! Believe it!"

* * *

The overhaul is complete, or at least I think it is!

If you find anything that doesn't fit or something doesn't make sense with the sentences, please let me know.

Re-doing chapters is a bit tricky.

Gotta be careful to match everything up.


	3. On Notice

The Maelstrom Tiger

Note: Right, this is a revised chapter, had to add here and there, minor stuff.

* * *

_**The Maelstrom Tiger**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Put on Notice!**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hmm… Trouble," an one eye man said as he pulled his father's old armor out and started to strap it on._

_The man's mother chose that moment to enter and see him off, only to stop at the sight of her son. She just couldn't believe it. There, complete with the Wolf Claw Emblem of their family, was her departed husband's armor being worn by their son, their only child. A miracle it seemed, as he finished with all, but the tanto. She saw him look at it and mutter, "Soon, you'll be the Silver Claw of the Hidden Leaf," not knowing that moniker would be replacing his own._

_She wished him luck._

_He hugged her and left._

_She watched with a hand over her heart and the other clasping the pendant with a picture of her husband, son, and herself._

_Her boy had finally come home._

_The silver and black with gold trim armor clad man arrived at an abandon Military Police Post. Twenty seconds later a blue and black with white trim herald of law and order appeared. Young and inexperience, but rearing to go to battle._

_The two began to walk and wait; they were not disappointed by the appearance of a shower of pink petals from a nearby Sakura Tree Park that dissipated to reveal a pink and red with black trim clad blossom, ready to grow into impeccable beauty. Young and inexperience as well, but she was ready to dance._

_The trio moved from merely jogging, to running. A storm of water fell upon them as a new orange-blue teal trimmed blur of barely restrained energy and radiating raw power appeared. The same as his two young comrades, he was a small wind building into a hurricane._

_The greatest fighting force was in it's beginnings and was still young, but in the years to come, the stories of these first few, these happy few, would forge a brotherhood of steel and flesh that keep the innocent safe from harm and give it their all. No matter what, no matter how, they would never back down or run away, that would be their ninja way, their collective nindo!_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**A rooftop of some an apartment complex**

**Village Hidden Among Leaves**

**Nearly 1400 hrs, or 2 pm**

The wind blow by with gentle by audible whoosh as stray dust was picked up and made the currents of the wind visible. Leaves and sakura petals danced in the wind as the two sides stared one another down. The air filled with the sound of swords coming partially free from their sheaths and as the gentle flap of cloth signals the only signs of life. The two combats felt as if they were in both a desert as a tumble of tumbleweeds bounced and rolled by and that it was more like midnight with the sudden darkness. The two sides were tense and then an explosion happened on the roof across from them.

Blinking the ANBU looked to the explosion to see a man with white hair and appearing to have escape from a Kabuki Theater Troop go soaring into the women's bath area of the Hidden Leaf Springs of Tranquility. That area immediately sounded like a warzone in and of itself.

"When did he get there?" the Hawk masked ANBU leader scratched the back of his head, before he noticed something.

"Kakashi's team is fast…" an explosion occurring with a building that was supposed to be demolished next week falling in on itself "…and destructive."

Seven more buildings were felled in a row as a blue and white blur had been sent through the base of each one. Another two fell to the sound of "CHA!" Another building was destroyed to the sounds of, "I'm not paying for that," from the Scarecrow of the Hidden Leaf as he continued to read his perverted book. Then finally, the battle reached the training area and left only about three weeks worth of demolition behind, thankfully all the buildings had fallen into sorry states and were still structurally unsound because of the Nine Tail Fox's attack a little over a decade earlier and therefore unoccupied.

Even though the battle had been kept far from the Great Wall of the Hidden Leaf, the impacts of the massive demon's paws and tails still created low grade earthquakes and kept the people jumping when the shelters. One would have thought they were in a city from ancient times being what was called carpet bombed. The ground was jumping so much and the people with it, that just trying to walk straight was a chore for even the fittest of person. Maito Gai had even tried to run and woke up eight months later in the hospital and a chewing out from his sensei.

* * *

Back to the present…

Uchiha Sasuke had finally gotten back into the battle… two hours later, and he was royally pissed. He had crashed into the changing section for women at a clothing store, but not just any clothing store, one that catered only to female ninja. He had gotten slapped upside his head a dozen times over and to make it worse, and he didn't know it, his orange book had fallen out of his pouch again and was bookmarked at some of the most… Let's just say he would be lying low for the next six months and Hatake Kakashi, his team sensei would be waking up a week after his report in the hospital.

It would have been longer, but he was needed.

As the four ninja continued to fight, they find that there opponent was something none of them were expecting… a Kaguya. This explains why four ninja were having such a hard time from just one opponent. The Kaguya were feared for many a reason, but the top three were their Bloodline, their fighting style, and finally their love of battle.

Strangely, this one clearly lacked the third one.

The fight was indeed terrible as Naruto once more disconnected his daggers and blocked a pincer attack, but instead of backing away he throw his weight around to get on his hands and start to attack his opponent with his feet. This caught his opponent off guard as the Kaguya was not expecting such a crazy attack. Naruto cleared some room and jumped clear as Sakura came flying in for a passing slash attack.

The Kaguya jumped clear, but Sasuke managed to get behind them and place his feet into their back while grabbing their arms and then did something unexpected…

'_CLICK!'_

'_CLICK!'_

…he cuffed his opponent hands together.

The two landed after their brief flight. Sasuke landed slightly winded, but still managing a graceful landing… his opponent landed like a lead weight.

Drawing the tonfas he had grabbed as he still had not learned swordsmanship and the basics of the tonfas could be quite effective and were a clan requirement, he had grabbed what he was familiar with. The requirement stemmed from the fact he was a member of a family of military police. In other words, when kunai weren't enough and swords were too much, the middle ground was in the field. Sasuke had a knack for using the tonfa as did all Uchiha as it was incorporated into their deadly Interceptor Fist. Only one never learned it and that was Uchiha Itachi, much to Sasuke's surprise and to his brother's when they finally would meet again.

The four ninja stood around making sure not to make an easy target out of themselves. They kept a safe, random to each individual, distance just in case a few more surprises came from the Kaguya opponent. They had good reason to keep a safe distance. After all, why would a bloodline from the Hidden Mist Village, or rather the Land of Water, be used for such a one way mission.

The whole thing had trap and expendable written all over it.

Naruto during the standby phase they were going through took the time to finally wretched a bone kunai out of shoulder. By sheer chance, the skeletal created weapon had found an open spot in Naruto's shoulder guards. Far more luckily for Naruto, it was only buried in flesh and muscle and had actually missed anything of vital importance.

Though he wasn't planning a repeat performance and would have to see about added protection and/or more training to avoid said repeat in the future. Though nothing was hurt, it was still extremely painful and he was very thankful for having a rather selfish fox in his navel. Otherwise, he was quite certain he would be having his name added to the Memorial Stone. Something he wasn't planning on allowing to happen. He wanted to die of old age after choosing the next Hokage to succeed him.

The Kaguya just laid there, staring at Sasuke and Sakura and to a degree Kakashi. Naruto, being out of line of sight and among the trees downwind was pretty much hidden. This in turn led the Kaguya to mistake Naruto as either down or dead. That would be the undoing mistake for the leader of the assassination.

"_Return,"_ a deep male voice ordered brusquely over a radio, though an ear piece had come loose and Team Seven heard the order.

Snapping the cuffs, the Kaguya took flight, passing underneath Naruto who dropped down after a quick Transformation and stowed away for the ride. Kakashi and team smirked and quickly allowed their opponent to gain some distance. They would be easily able to track their opponent.

"Thank you Shibi, I doubt they even noticed you," Kakashi eye smiled to the Aburame Patriach.

The man merely nodded, before he backed by Inuzuka Tsume, Sarutobi Asuma, Gekkou Hayate, and the two generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trios gave pursuit. Their enemy would expect something like this, which was why Inuzuka Hana back by Team Gai and full platoon of thirty ANBU Black Operations were also following, from a different angle. After all, the attack was a textbook assassination run gone bad, but it had all the marks of operations planned and conducted by Hidden Mist Ninja going by the book. This meant that the Hidden Leaf was on the same page; after all, they had the same copy, thanks to Haku.

* * *

**Several Days later**

**Port City of View of the Sea, Land of Fire**

**Late at night, near early morning**

Deep underground, in some sort of subterranean facility, in a room fit for nobility or royalty, the assassin bowed before their master and was promptly kicked in the face. The force of the blow sent the Kaguya crashing and rolling several meters. The Kaguya only got up and went back to the same spot, only to be kicked again, and again, and again each and every time, until someone spoke.

"I believe that is quite enough Toba," the voice said.

The voice was cultured, almost too cultured. It was the sound of a man with money and power. The voice held none of the typically associated villain or bad guy tones that accompanied a rich cultured background. It was as normal as it could be, save for that culture like upbringing that gave it all away. This was a voice of a man with cash to burn and the power to easily be a greater tyrant than Goto of Goto 'Shipping' had been.

Probably was a business partner too or even the master. Goto just didn't start out with having that kind of power or money or influence. Even so late into the man's life, there was something always nagging a certain pinked haired ninja and her scarecrow of a teacher.

Just where was Goto originally from and how did he manage to slip by so many people?

"How did you fail?" the culture voice asked, with a curious note.

"This tool ran into tracking tools. Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga tools lead by Genjutsu Mistress," the monotone reply was too the point and the reason behind it.

"Careless!" Toba yelled, but awaited the command to strike.

"What else and did you learn anything?" it did not come.

"This tool saw tool of Zabuza with Leaf Band, but there was difference," the Kaguya spoke.

"What difference? And what of Zabuza?" asked the cultured voice, intrigued and, though hidden, rightly nervous.

"No sign of bad tool Zabuza, not in village or not in sight," there was some relief, but not much until, "Strange spiral seal brand upon tool of Zabuza's right leg."

The two men felt their faces drain of blood. They would have to confirm, but if true… They needed this tool to prove they had no reason to fear such impossibility. A surviving Whirlpool male and of the one clan that could destroy their very fragile hold on their conquered territories.

"Draw," Toba ordered tersely.

With ink, bush, and paper, their fears were indeed founded. An Uzumaki was alive and was already getting off spring. This was a complete fiasco! If that one Uzumaki or his children made it back to the Land of Whirlpool, they would be crushed! The Land of Water was too weak to fight a war and its ninjas were also depleted in strength and quality.

At this point, the Land of Wave would steam roll over them without a problem and they wouldn't be able to fight them.

Then there was the other matter. That meant…

"If the Hidden Leaf finds out we have her…" Toba never finished as his head and body were separated by a single sign from the cultured one to another bloodline servant, also a female Kaguya.

Allowing himself to think of the efficiency of bloodlines as only tools and not people and the pleasures one could derive from them… He steered himself back to the topic at hand.

"Were you followed very far?" the question meant life or death.

"This tool lost them at river that leads northeast," was the reply and he would let her live… for now.

"Good," the owner of the cultured voice turned to another servant, this one not a bloodline, but an enslaved teen from Wave.

"I will inform my father… I mean the Daimyo that the mission failed and there are complications, but I can address them, but I want you to call the Mizukage and inform him that unless it's more pressing to be here early when we arrive home," the Prince of the Land Water was not a very patient man with lackeys.

"Y-y-y-yes my Prince," the girl stuttered, only to be punched down by the second Kaguya.

"Never mind, I will do it!" he spoke angrily and then ordered, "Take that defective tool to be trained some more! I want tools, not failures!"

He was just about to leave the room, but Naruto exploded into action as he launched an angry surprise attack and the Prince barely avoided being run through by two daggers. Naruto removed the two daggers from the wall and easily bushed off the unbalanced attacks of his opponents, killing the guard members and only knocking out the enslaved people who struck against him. Naruto was not into killing if he could avoid it, but this meant war. Something he knew he was the tip of the spear for at this time.

"I hate it when monsters like you abuse people," Naruto spoke coldly into the prince's ear.

The prince looked on, horror stricken that he was going to die. He looked even more horrified by the armor and weapons. The Crest of the Uzumaki was plain to see, but when he beheld the face of the person who would kill him…

"Y-you!" it was the boy who killed Gato and defeated Water's chance to annex Wave after years of careful planning.

"You killed Gato! You're the Hero of Wave… UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the man screamed in realization!

First it was the prince's uncle, now it was going to be him, and next would be his father, the current daimyo. Why were ninja like this? Why weren't they just tools? They should be tools! Not royal families or people with ambitions!

"I curse you boy!" the prince spat.

"Too late," Naruto was face to face, eye to eye, piercing blue to stark black, with the man, "I've already been sacrificed."

The prince's eyes widened. He was a Sacrificed One! How was he missed? Why had they not known that the most powerful village would have such a powerful weapon?

"How could…" Naruto barely avoided the assassin and her kin's sneak attack, as the man was assisted to his feet by two of his remaining guards and they fled, but Naruto already knew the answer to the unfinished question and with a roar.

"Because you are lower than scum," Naruto turned to the girls before him.

* * *

"I guess we must fight, but know this, I derive no honor or conviction from this coming fight," Naruto spoke evenly.

The two were backed by four more Kaguya… all of them female and in the most revealing outfits he'd ever see.

'_Note to self, don't kill the Lord and Prince of Water, have the Inuzuka whack their jiggle bells,_' Naruto thought thinking of the female veterinarians back in the Leaf Village and how irate they would be if they saw this... oh wait, one was most likely about to see this.

Naruto felt no pity or remorse for the two… things and their followers, but any further mussing was cut off when the doors to the room opened. He eyed them, no big deal. The room then began to fill with Missing Ninja.

'I may be stronger, but unless these guys were big barkers back in their villages, I'm screwed,' Naruto thought as he scanned the enemy, eyes hardening and narrowing.

Then he growled as a dozen or more 'mercenaries' and other underworld filth joined the group. His growl became more pronounced as he remembered several faces and loud mouths from the Land of Wave. So now that he had discovered the connection between the Land of Water and Goto Shipping, though no one had even suspected a thing, he needed to live long enough to become Hokage or just long enough for help to arrive to deal with the missing ninja backing this bunch.

"Well, ain't this a fine kettle of fish," Naruto spoke before grinning at noticing something or rather… "Care to trim the numbers Sakura-chan?"

Two round objects made of metal flew over Naruto's head and began bouncing around against the walls and cutting into the criminal band before Naruto. The circular objects cut off limbs and heads and sliced through bodies with the ease of a fine weapon. The men crumpled to the ground as the ranks were cut away like grain in the harvest season to a scythe.

Those that were still alive were the ones smart enough to duck, jump, or simply break ranks as the deadly weapons came their way before returning to a young girl with pink hair and red and pink ninja armor. Sakura just grinned, to cover up the fact she wanted to do nothing more than vomit. Her weapons were a bit more deadly than she thought.

Then the ANBU appeared with weapons drawn as they clashed with the missing ninja, as Naruto and Sasuke had cleared the distance and of the six Kaguya, three were knocked out before they even knew what hit them. The remaining three paired off to fight the genin of Team Seven.

* * *

Naruto's opponent was the assassin and without her face mask and cloak, he could tell that she were probably had grown into a tomboy of average look, but had no doubt she would have still appeared with a beauty all her own. He was saddened by the look in her eyes… There! He saw, a small flame! Her true self was about to be unleashed. Naruto had heard once, that between fighters, one would always speak with just a fist, with just a punch. It was the fighters' way to truly communicate.

"Let's… get… wild," Naruto had paused for effect and saw it work like a charm.

"Let's," was the reply that held some emotion.

"Believe it!" Naruto struck out with his daggers combined into a double bladed sword at the same time his opponent with a bone Bo Staff did.

* * *

Sakura was glaring openly at her opponent. Not out of malice, but out the fact that they were most likely the same age and she was bigger in the bust and had far more curves than she did. Then there was the clothing. She was going to maim and castrate every man in the Land of Water if that was it would take to do something about such disguising acts of…of… she let loose a cry of fury and charged.

"CHA! I'm going to pound some sense into you!" Sakura roared.

"_**CHA! LET'S SOME THEM WHAT WOMEN ARE REALLY CAPABLE OF, CHA!"**_ Inner Sakura was back in town after a short and very pleasant vacation.

The opposing Kaguya felt herself gulp uncontrollably as Sakura reached her and immediately wished she wasn't there… in first person, as a person.

* * *

Sasuke scowled, again. Why did her always wind up with the girls that looked like seductresses. He knew he was going to be seeing this a lot in the future. He hated his life sometimes. Like he knew he was going to be in trouble because he was missing his favorite orange book.

'_Now I don't know what Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Hikari are going to do,'_ he thought bitterly before getting his game face on.

"Tch. Might as well finish this, though a weakling like you has no chance against me" Sasuke said coolly.

His opponent didn't even twitch. Unlike Sakura and Naruto, he'd gotten the most trained and broken Kaguya. Still, he knew that even without emotions backing him, he'd win. He was an Uchiha with an active Sharigan and his opponent knew only of orders and short term fights. The ball was in his court and it was time to make the game winning slam dunk.

"Bring it," he made a come gesture and his opponent responded.

* * *

Naruto was weapons locked with his opponent and both were loving it! They were fighting on even ground. Try as they made, neither could land a decisive blow. Not because of their equal skills, but because Naruto was as cunning as a fox and as fierce as a tiger when he wanted to be. His unpredictable nature leant much, as well as the fox in his stomach, but his opponent was far more skilled and clearly experienced fighter. Yet, she wasn't experienced in the type of fighting they were doing.

* * *

Kaguya by definition are robust and could weather damn near any attacks thrown at them for hours on end. They had a fearsome fighting style and were themselves fearsome opponents. Yet, Naruto was pretty much Even Stevens with his opponent. Training aside, he was best equipped and knew how to think on his feet. His opponent needed breathing space to think and that was pretty much how things went… for about a minute or two, before they were just trying to bash one another over the hand. They just went at it and neither sought an advantage, just to outlast their opponent. This is exactly why they were in a weapons lock for the last few minutes.

* * *

Sakura had just beaten the living day lights out of her opponent, by not laying a finger on her. Sakura attack the men behind the Kaguya, all of them being the enemy, and pounded the day lights out of them! The Kaguya had fainted from Sakura's charge alone.

* * *

Sasuke was proving that he was a child prodigy in his own right. His opponent was not adapt or simply didn't know any range attack, but had insane speed, that when the green spandex orange leg warmers wearing, fuzzy eyebrows slightly off Rock Lee, from Team Gai, tried to assist, he was nearly turned into a bone made pin cushion and found himself fighting another deadly opponent, a missing Stone Ninja with techniques that made him damn near impervious to all the ANBU's attack.

* * *

Between Rock Lee and his older clone of a jounin-sensei, Maito Gai, the two were able to finally get a crack in the guy's stone armor. This allowed Tenten, the up and coming Weapons Mistress in training, guided by Hyuuga Neji's Byakugan, a bloodline of his clan, Tenten used her uncanny ability to put steel on the target to wedge a diamond tipped kunai into the man's cracked armor with a Grade B explosive tag on some hard to come by C4 explosives. With a cry of "Fire in the hole!" the explosion turned the missing Stone Ninja into a smear on the wall. A wall that happened to have a structural foundation base that dropped the building above them down several floors below where they were and they were on the hidden B3 level. What hadn't fallen in on itself was now leaning against a business across the street.

* * *

Still, even then, Sasuke was dancing about and his tonfas and fire attacks to slowly wear down his opponent. He reasoned he would lose out in the end from the very beginning, but he had a plan. When he staggered at one point, the Kaguya fell for it with a charge to end it. Only she was clothes lined by Kakashi and knocked out by Sakura by a punch to the gut.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Sasuke stated with a smile despite his panting from his fight.

Suddenly there was a cry.

The trio looked over to see Naruto with the Kaguya behind him. Her newly created bone blade going through his back and out the front, skewering him and his life force dripping to the ground. As the group's eyes widen, the Kaguya fell to floor out like a light and Naruto burst into smoke. Naruto stood over his defeated opponent with several deep cuts and another bone kunai stuck in the same place as before, but this time he was going to have a medic pull it out.

He turned to the girl from Wave who had been absolutely terrified along with the other slaves who could still think. She and the others were in a group. She was quickly pushed to the front as he turned.

He approached her…

She scooted back in fear…

He closed the distance…

She closed her eyes in fear…

He was standing over her…

She curled into a ball…

He reached out to her…

She awaited death…

He gently shook her shoulder. Shaking her lightly, trying to get through to her.

"Hey, we're you from? You're safe now. Help's here. Believe it," Naruto spoke gently was able to coax her out of her fetal position and held her gently.

"Where you from?" he asked.

"W-W-W-Wave…t-the L-Land of Wave," she spoke fearfully.

"How long since Goto took you from your home?" he asked and saw the fear in her eyes.

"T-two years," she let out a started sound when Naruto pulled her close and began to make soothing motions with his hand on her back.

"Goto's dead, but not by my hand, but the Land of Wave is free," he assured her, and she broke down.

"Tazuna's bridge to the mainland is complete and there are probably more in the works to prevent repeats," Naruto spoke.

The girl cried with tears of disbelief mingled with those of joy. She was free! She was going home! She let out a started scream as the Stone Ninja from before reappeared ready to strike!

"DIE LEAF NIN!!" the man yelled as he created Earth Clones and they all called upon the Rough Diamond Stone Technique.

Naruto's chakra flashed brightly stunning his opponents into inaction. The Wave teen saw his eyes take on a red hue, as the water from moisture with in the underground room began to dress to his command as the temperature fell. She watched as the boy before, who was maybe a year or two younger than her turned to face his enemies. Her brown eyes filled with fear, stolen hope, and hopelessness. She knew he was going to die as her dark hair hid her crestfallen face.

"I said help's here, believe it!" Naruto spoke, surprising the girl and others.

"I will not fall to those who lower than scum for turning their backs on their comrades and people," Naruto looked the real Stone Ninja straight into the eye, spooking his opponent, "For I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the next Hokage as my great grandfather was before me!"

The Stone ninja and his clones took a step back as Naruto shot through the hand seals.

"Water Release: Twin Water Dragon Technique!" Naruto roared as two water dragons formed.

The two dragons rose high into the open sky as the battle had spread out after the building how been felled. Being criminals and low to mid ranked missing nins, the fight had been short for the ANBU Black Ops and Team Gai, save for that one former Stone Ninja. Hana and her canine partners had been helping those who could still think freely escape to safety. The guards had been no match for her as she was a Chunin and they were simply cell guarding specialized street thugs.

Now everyone saw the two dragons as Naruto threw an arm forward and the two rushed forward. The thing was, he shouldn't even know the seals. The only time he would have seen them, was when Kakashi and Zabuza clashed. Even then both Sasuke and Kakashi saw that the seals for the Water Release: Water Dragon Technique were different. Naruto had used a new attack… one his teacher didn't know and surprisingly, couldn't copy and neither could Sasuke.

The power of the attack was such that the Earth Clones were destroyed with one strike, despite being a heavier hitting and more long lasting type of clone. They weren't blow to pieces; so much as they were dissolved outright by the attack. The real missing ninja was caught in the attack and thrown into a harden wall for a local defense structure when he was eventually drowned by the attack… or so it appeared, because as soon as the attack ended he charged, intent on blowing himself up with Naruto… and anyone with in a eight hundred meter radius!

Grabbing onto Naruto the missing nin screamed to the world, "DIE BOY!!" but branches shot forth and quickly forced him to release Naruto before throwing the man into the air and over the harbor where he did explode.

A miniature mushroom cloud and a shockwave that knocked regular people and the genin closet to the blast area off their feet as the dark night temporary become a bright afternoon day. Waves lashed at land, piers, and boats. The people doing what they could to survive the short lived monstrous swells. Fortunately, the whole episode was short lived and very minor, though the local hospitals, clinics, and healing temples would be putting in some overtime for the next day or so, mostly with flash burns that caused temporary blindness.

Still…

* * *

Sakura stood across, covered in teal colored chakra, a recorded first of a teal colored type of chakra. Her hands were outstretched in Naruto's direction and in the direction the missing ninja was thrown. She was panting as exhaustion from the high level technique and the fact she used great concentration to control the technique, followed by the speed it had to be done at. She collapsed right into the ANBU platoon captain's arms.

'I see, another and it's a girl with it naturally,' the ANBU thought.

'Sempai must be angry that so many saw it, but I'm certain I can teach a thing or two about the Mokuton,' Tenzo smiled behind his mask at a chance to teach the next generation that would ensure the successful continuation of the Mokuton.

"Secure the area and get the wounded and liberated to the hospital!" Kakashi ordered, his normally laid back attitude gone in favor of an ANBU Captain and veteran soldier's attitude.

Tenzo, though, looked out in the direction of the Land of Water and thought with a mild chuckle, _'You're on notice now… the whole world is.'_

* * *

Sorry if it seems I'm rushing things here, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Things will be slowing down as tension between the Lands of Fire and Water (classic, I know) start to have a small cold war that pushes the Chunin Exams back a couple of months. I wanted to give myself some breathing space and the best way is a possible war between two great powers. Now don't expect anything anytime soon. Creating the needed space was one thing, but now using that space is another thing entirely. So be patient, especially since I've gotten several requests and a challenge to do several other things.

Also, I intend to hold a poll. This poll will decide if I continue to use just Technique to describe attacks or if I should use Jutsu to describe chakra techniques. This is very important because I will be going back and correcting the chapters accordingly. So do please cover that. Though I could use some help in how to figure out how to activate the polling system.

And for a final note, please just don't leave notices that you marked this story as a favorite and me as a favorite author. I want to know what you actually think. I also don't want some over the top attitude, which is what the challenge is actually. I want honest opinions and even ideas. You never can tell when your ideas can actually help a writer whose stump and can't think of anything else. So please review and let me know what you think.

Sincerely Thank You,

F-14 Tomcat Lover


	4. Maps n' Princesses

_**The Maelstrom Tiger**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"_**Mapping Missions and Encountering Princesses"

* * *

**_

"**Man my life sucks at times, believe it," as said by Uzumaki Naruto, just before an explosive tag detonated inside a black powder dump with him on top of the said facility.

* * *

**

**Old Sewer L3-15, Old City, Under the Village Hidden among Leaves**

**Can't see the Sun, so time unknown**

**October 30****th****, New Shinobi Era 189**

**C-Rank Mission, Map the whole Village Area, 44 percent complete

* * *

**"Man, I really hate this!" Naruto whined as he waded through thigh deep sewer water.

At least he was half way to completing his newest mission. So far, after nine days, he had mapped nearly half of the village area inside the village as well as outside. He had also found a treasure trove of ancient technology that had archeologists practically running the village to recover the items in question, especially after intact military and medical equipment had been found. The most highly prized had been a weapon called a fighter, a flying weapon called an F-2A, a supposed variant of another fighter called an F-16 Fighting Falcon, that which was in serviceable condition.

Yet, here he was still spelunking around the ruins of a once thriving city or rather what was left of the city after so many centuries. He wondered just what he might find next, nearly all of his things were brought because of his talent at finding and retrieving thing to be sold on the open market. Then there was his finder's fee if he was paid to come down into this annoying labyrinth. Oh how he planned his vengeance on the one responsible for him being down here.

As he was spelunking around, he came to another area that came to life with red lights and klaxons wailing.

"Oh man not again!" Naruto soon proved why no ninja could catch him so easily as he began to avoid the automated defenses.

"THAT TEARS IT! I'M BRINGING A HYUUGA NEXT TIME!" a red lance crossed directly right in front of his nose, nearly touching it as he began to dodge in earnest.

* * *

Back up on the surface in the Konoha General Hospital, Uzumaki Haku listened to the doctor explain what she needed not to do as she now four months pregnant and she was starting to show the signs. The doctor was a half Hyuuga woman that had flown under the radar of the Hyuuga Clan and still remained beneath it. She was actually from the Yamanaka Clan and thus her eyes were passed off as being that of the normal full blooded Yamanaka. She was actually Clan Head, Yamanaka Inokichi, second child behind his legitimate son, Yamanaka Inochi. Her name is Yamanaka Akiko and she is the best doctor in the maternity ward, thanks to her heritage.

"So now that we have all those issues out of the way," Dr. Akiko looked for a moment at the picture of her patient's husband and couldn't wonder why would such a fine young man be so careless, "what is like to be such a young mother with such a young husband?"

It was an honest question, and one of normal questions as it was not uncommon for ninja to have family this way. In fact the Shodaime and the Sandaime had been the same. It was amazing how such fine man could be so careless, but then again that was youth. It was also a part of the natural order, especially so in the world of ninjutsu-zukai.

"It is odd," Haku spoke softly like she was known for, "but I have nothing to complain about," Haku had a soft smile only worn by those who truly happy with their choice.

"I expected nothing less from him," Dr. Akiko said with honest conviction, "He has such a strong character, much like his parents," only after she sighed, did she realize what she said.

Haku shot a look of surprise to the doctor who had a hand gesture of not to speak on the subject.

"I was the doctor to deliver him, so I know, but they were skilled ninja, so they wanted their identities to be kept secret!" though the doctor knew more, but it was such a bittersweet time.

"I see…" Haku was at a lost for words.

"Well…" the doctor knew she shouldn't, "Naruto's mother died from complications because of the Kyuubi's attack, it was unexpected."

"Ah!" Haku now had a clearer picture, "So the jailer has every reason to hate the jailed and every reason to kill the fox or so one who does not understand him would think."

"Precisely," Dr. Akiko knew Naruto had hit a gold mine with this young woman.

"He would have a reason and one so flimsy that it would be a joke," Haku continued, "one that would allow the fox to escape," Haku smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"But he isn't so simple or fooled," Dr. Akiko said with a proud smile.

"He can still fall for some traps, if not all, but if he senses a darker aura he will not be so easily tricked," Haku supplied knowing her husband well despite their short time together.

At that moment, the sewer cover outside the hospital was blown into the sky along with the said husband. It looked so comical as he tried to flap his arms as gravity reclaimed him. His voice was loud and echoing throughout the area as he fell back to the ground and right through the sewer opening.

"WHY ME?!" was the last heard of him as the sewer lid landed back in place.

Haku sighed and Dr. Akiko simply shook her head.

"What did he find this time?" the women said in unison.

As if to answer the sewer lid popped open and Naruto came out a little singed after a slight earthquake had been felt.

"Finally took care of those damn lasers, believe it," he said with a fox grin to no one in particular before fainting.

* * *

It was wasn't until the day before December that Naruto finally got the whole area, both above and below ground and even some from the air, mapped. The older members of the village were so surprised by what was hidden beneath their feet. Even Danzo was unaware of how extensive everything was down there. Naruto really did have a knack for making maps and reading several forms of ancient script it was truly amazing.

"Finally," said Hyuuga Neji as the last of the reports were turned in.

He had been done in that thrice forsaken underworld for too long and it showed. He was cover from the tip of his hair to the bottoms of his feet in dirt, grim, and other things he didn't wish to guess. His hair was standing up straight after a particularly nasty shock and he himself also smelt of being extra crispy. His clothes were torn and soiled and he was now wondering why anyone would want to live in desert lands as he had spotted a hidden tunnel that had led them all to the Land of Wind, fairly near the Village Hidden among Sand.

He would be trying to get that sand out of his shorts for weeks on end and then there was Naruto who had popped up directly beneath a shinobi of the Sand and not just any shinobi. The shinobi in question was a kuronichi wearing a cream colored battle kimono with a short skirt, net armor, her blonde hair in four pigtails, a large grey-silver fan, teal eyes, and is the daughter and eldest child of the Yondaime Kazekage. The girl had pounded Naruto so hard that Neji was certain the boy would be feeling that for a while. Not that he blamed her, but it was an accident and her fault for not wearing something with such a short skirt.

"Sometimes it pays not to have certain skills, believe it," Neji nodded to what Naruto said as the said ninja was trying to walk straight.

A big man with a head of white hair and red tattoos on his face that ran from his eyes to the end of his cheeks in a downward style like tears, a kabuki outfit, a large scroll on his back, and a forehead guard with the kanji for oil on it stood off to the side looking over some of the maps that had just been brought in. He looked to the blonde haired boy, that at this time, no one could tell was blonde he was so filthy. He just shrugged and decided to ask his question in a method to test the waters around the anti-pervert boy.

"What color were her panties?" the kick that followed came with the answer of, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

It didn't help that a certain pinknette was in the same room and she decided to lay down the law, Smackdown Style!

* * *

The next time he could speak, which was two days later, the infamous Super Pervert, Jiraiya the Toad Sage Ninja said, "That girl is a Mini Tsunade."

He would spend the following week trying to see if the girl was a failed clone of Orchimaru's doing, only to learn she was a Haruno with Senju blood.

"Note to self, don't piss a Haruno-Senju mix off ever again!" he, in fact, did make himself several notes.

* * *

Though as Naruto and Sakura were walking home later that evening after the thrashing Jiraiya had gotten, she had to ask.

"Did you see what color that Sand girl's panties were?" it was an honest question, because she was certain it would be something over the top or under the norm.

"A pair of cream colored panties with a colored printed ninja raccoon summon on them," Naruto answered and then added, "Whoever marries her better treat her right, because she's the kind that a man would be a fool to leave and can never go wrong with, plain and simple."

Sakura blushed at how Naruto put it. Naruto was so honest with his thoughts and feelings it was amazing as to how he can be a shinobi. He cared honestly deeply for life and was honest in how he spoke. Pranks and shinobi related items aside, he was a young man a woman would be a fool to leave and could never go wrong with. She was such a fool.

As they walked, both noted they had two tails.

One was the Konohamaru Corps.

The other was Hyuuga Hinata.

The two walked on and Naruto felt bad about Hinata. She really wanted to be with him and was very shy about it. It was the reason she felt she had lost out to Haku. Though, the truth was farther from that fact as Naruto could settle down with several wives, by heritage and custom and law of the village.

He really hated the latter.

As the two and their followers rounded a corner, they came to an intersection. That was the halfway point to the Uzumaki-Haruno Clans Compound. Since it was just the two of them with Sakura's mother, Haku, Tsunami from Wave, and her son Inari, what was the point of being in a separate location altogether. The Uzumaki-Haruno Clans Compound was a small compound that had once belonged to the Kazama Clan, the clan had reportedly gone extinct during the Second Great Shinobi War. So, with the Kazama Clan gone, the two were given it.

Also, the compound wasn't far from the Senju Clan Compound, to which the two drew blood from and it so happens that the Kazama were a sub clan to the Senju.

The truth was there was an heiress to Clan Kazama, but even she was unaware of her true past. The same for another half blooded Uzumaki running around the northern area of the primary regions of the Lands of Shinobi, but there were also a pair of Uzumaki looking to rejoin their clan. This was another drawback of the reality of the ninjutsu-zukai, 'the art of going unperceived.'

One's family more often than naught could become one with the winds of fate and time.

Though, none of this was known to the two youngsters and their tails as they watched as a caravan bearing a messenger from the capital city of the Land of Fire, the City of Scattered Fire Blossoms. It was such an ornate entry, that it could have only been the Kazahito Clan. This meant something big was happening in the capital for such an annoying leader to be sent as a messenger. The Kazahito Clan was known for both stupidity and trading with the Land of Water, though once a noble clan of renown, it was now not even a shadow of its former self, so far had the clan fallen despite its wealth. No better way to get rid of the Clan Head than with an 'important' messenger mission.

"It's always surprising to think that it was the Kazahito Clan that came up with the Chunin Exams," Naruto said with an air of boredom and he looked the part.

Sakura nodded and was thankful that she and Naruto were out of sight at the moment. The Kazahito Clan was considered the last Clan to go to for marriage arrangements and they had a skill of getting into big houses, only the Uzumaki and Haruno Clans had resisted successfully since they were both primarily a pair of military oriented clans. She was thankful for the warnings of her predecessors and those of her mother's own. The Kazahito Clan was always trying to be this or that, especially beautiful that it was particularly frightening to be around them more than necessary.

"Yo boss!" Konohamaru walked up to stand next to Naruto, "Think they might try to get those people you brought back, especially those Kaguya Clanwomen?"

Naruto's answer had been a straight forward snort.

"Doubtful Konohamaru," Sakura supplied, "They are considered enemies at this time and only a handful are allowed to near them do to their collective pasts."

"And to be sure, the Lord Daimyo made it an order," Naruto spoke, "Not even Danzo is stupid enough to break that one."

With all four followers standing next to two, well, three were standing next to the two, while behind Sakura and holding onto the girl was Hinata. The Kazahito Clan had tried to gain her hand on more than one occasion. The last attempt had come almost as a demand or ultimatum suspiciously before her attempted and utterly failed kidnapping by the Cloud. It created some friction during the period that still exists.

Suddenly, someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yes," he turned to the person.

It was a girl slightly older than him and dressed in a fine and wealthy kimono. Her eyes were a deep sea green and her aqua colored her was like that of a woman of wealth and status. Yet, the fact that she and her guards and attendants were wearing cloaks caught his attention. This helped to hide her attractive figure from all eyes, save a certain clan's eyes.

"Are you a ranked Genin?" the girl asked having spotted Naruto and Sakura because of their armor, though Naruto was filthy at the moment, though he'd taken a quick wash with the rest of his put together team.

"You mean not freshly graduate from the academy?" Naruto supplied as she nodded.

"Sorry, but if its something that the Old Man needs to hear, this is grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi," Naruto indicated the three to which the girl's eyes lit up in relief.

"Thank you kind sir, but may I ask your name and that of your teammates?" she was a bit surprised to note one was out of armor, but she did wear a large coat, but that there were two kuronichi on a single team.

Chuckling Naruto responded, "Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan and she's a friend not a team mate, but Haruno Sakura is my team mate and of the Haruno Clan," gesturing to each girl in kind and then to himself, "and I'm of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Naruto and future Hokage, believe it!" Naruto did remember to keep his voice down.

The girl was shocked thrice over by her mistake, but having the heiress of the most prestigious clan of the Hidden Leaf before and how meek the girl was at the timid greeting, but then there was the Haruno girl and the young girl could see the clan emblem and of course her clan had heard of an Uzumaki woman being in the Leaf village, but she surely hadn't counted on encountering the son of Uzumaki Kushina.

"I was not aware, please forgive me for not reco-"

"No harm, no foul, you simply didn't know and no one can fault you for that, for that's how things are," Naruto said dismissing the apology.

"He's right!" Moegi supplied.

"The boss is correct in his analysis," Udon supplied.

"Believe it!" Konohamaru shouted, but had his mouth clamped shut by Naruto.

"That's my line and too loud," Naruto said in annoyance.

The noble girl giggled at the display. She needed to see the Hokage almost at once, but was thankful to have run into his grandson and no less then three respective clan heirs. She hoped to speak as soon as possible about something, but now she must wait for a short bit. It was not a wise time to go see the Hokage.

"I hope to call upon a favor come the morrow, but I must make haste for now," the girl spoke softly and politely, "is there a place I can call upon any of you come morrow?"

"Well, Kakashi-Sensei doesn't have anything planned as Sasuke ran afoul of a pair of nurses in the hospital again, so just come over to the old Kazama Clan compound, it is were the Uzumaki and Haruno Clans are now currently situated for the moment," Sakura said with a small honest smile, to which the girl returned.

"Thank you, I shall do so come morrow, farewell," and with that the girl and her followers left the group of six.

"The Kazahito Clan Princess, it is true about her looks, though no justice is done with the rumors," Naruto spoke honestly.

"A-ano… W-why w-would… s-she wish… to speak to the H-Hokage?" Hinata asked nervously, stuttering the whole time.

"Off hand, if my nose is right, I believe that it has something to do your performance a few weeks back and I gotta say, I wish I could have seen you in action Hinata, believe it!" knowing Naruto only added that when he was truly meaning something that got him excited, Hinata, in traditional shyness, fainted in Sakura's arms.

"Forgot about that," Naruto said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura ground out Naruto's name and he gulped.

* * *

**LATER**

Naruto found himself carrying Hinata on his back over to the Uzumaki-Haruno Compound with a black eye that was quickly healing. He told the Konohamaru Corps to go on along and not to mention anything of what had transpired between the Kazahito Clan Princess and them for the time being. The three nodded and had headed off.

Sakura had also headed off to meet Ino. Now one might think they were patching up their friendship, but they had already moved beyond that. Naruto was just thankful that he and Haku and the others that lived in the compound lived away from Sakura's room. The two girls could get so loud.

Who would ever think that Sakura and Ino were lovers?

Well, it didn't matter, but he would have to have a talk with the two. Inari was starting to ask questions and he was tired of covering them from Tsunami's wrath. Especially since the last time ended up with him finding out that Tsunami can throw a kitchen knife like a shinobi can throw kunai and just as accurate as any ANBU.

Good thing that the ANBU tended to have trouble catching him as a prankster.

Then there was the fact that Tsunami could hit as hard as Sakura when she is in a foul mood. Funny thing about that one, as Tsunami was not of the Senju or Haruno. So Naruto had every reason to hush the two up at night and during the day, especially morning.

Naruto was already edgy since it would be at least another four to six months before he and Haku could 'cuddle,' possibly a year do to the requirements of a newborn.

Not that he was complaining as he would be showing that he was just another male, with a beautiful wife, a child on the way and would soon be born, and last, but not least, he would finally have a family.

A dream come true, a family, though he wish he knew his own parents.

Still, he didn't want his kid to be fatherless at such an early age, maybe in, oh say eighty or ninety more years, yeah, that way he could see his own grandchildren and possibly his great grand children and if his luck held, maybe his great-great grandchildren!

Then he could die peacefully, having obtained the title of Hokage and passed it on to a younger (preferably Konohamaru, if he made the cut) and strong Shinobi to become the Rokudaime or Nanadaime Hokage (he wasn't planning on being the Godaime, but who knows, he might just get lucky!). Yes that would do in large amounts. It was only fitting that he grow old as Hokage and then pass the title on to a younger to-be-Hokage. That was how it was supposed to be.

He felt sorry for the only man to serve as Kage twice; the Sandaime Hokage.

But first he would have to survive Mount Sakura, Mount Ino, and finally Mount Tsuanami!

All that thinking got put to the side as Naruto arrived and entered the main gate. He continued on through the beautiful front yard that had forced Ino to have a bath and wear some of Sakura's clothes until her own were washed and dried. The flowers that lined the walkway and spread out were of all kinds and amazingly beautiful. He could only name a few and he delicately took care of the grounds himself.

As Naruto looked around, he was amazed by the pleasure the sight brought his eyes. The whole compound had a traditional look of Far East Culture. The gardens were both floral and Zen with small waterways separating them. The colors were bright and pleasing to the eyes of the buildings and walls. The whole design of the compound and the whole purpose was done to bring both a sense of peace and comfort.

Naruto's eyes then caught sight of a traditional guard tower. The sight of that was done to bring a sense of protection and once that tower had been the edge of the village. The great walls now known came about during the middle of the later period of the Second Great Shinobi War. Naruto had found several spots were guards had placed tally marks during the Siege of the Hidden Leaf Village by the Hidden Storm Village and the Hidden Wave Village. That had been the last major siege of the Hidden Leaf and both Villages had been destroyed, the survivors being incorporated into the Hidden Leaf, including the clan of the young girl that he now carried on his back.

Indeed, the Hyuuga Clan had been defeated during the First Great Shinobi War and brought into the Hidden Leaf fold after their village had been destroyed. The Hyuuga actually hailed from the Land of Waves and still the clan seal could be found there. He had noticed several such symbols around the Village of Gentle Beach Sand, Tazuna's hometown that has since become known as the Village of the Heroes Bridge, where the Great Maelstrom Bridge now stands.

Heck, Tazuna's home had once been the area administrator's home and still bore Hyuuga marks.

Naruto pushed all thoughts from his head as Tsunami opened the front entrance of the main house for him. Once in, he sat down and Tsunami helped to remove his sandals as they found that Hinata had a beat of a tight hold on Naruto. Naruto knew his armor would have dirtied Hinata's clothes and decided once they were in front of one of the furos to wake her up.

"Hinata time to wake up and take a bath," Naruto said softly, only to realize how that actually sounded, much to Tsunami's giggling, which only increased at his look towards her.

"Hinata, please wake up, I need you to wake up now," Naruto tried again and Hinata sleepily rubbed her eyes with one hand, looking too cute and too innocent for Naruto's tastes at the moment considering how much dirt, grim, and whatever else he had gone through had transferred to her.

"N-NA-NARUTO!" the girl yelped and fell back into Tsunami who caught the poor girl.

"Come Lady Hinata, I think I need a bath now too," Tsunami pulled Hinata along and took the girl into the furo.

Once clear of his burden, Naruto went on towards his own furo which he shared with Haku. He wondered if his wife was in. He knew from the look of the clouds that they might actually have snow this year, but it was definitely going to rain hard, very hard. Naruto's completion of the maps would help to manage the rains this winter.

As Naruto arrived at his furo, he saw Inari and an ANBU quickly approaching him.

"Inari, Mistress ANBU," Naruto addressed both the boy and the female ANBU he wasn't acquainted with, though his nose told him that she was relatively new as her gear still held the smell of being in storage and his ears told him that her gear, specifically her boots, were not worn yet, and that his eyes saw how the gear was a bit snug.

In fact, the sounds of her boots and the shifting of her clothes caught his attention as much as the mask and hair color. The orange haired Cat Masked ANBU stuck out like a sore thumb. He figured she was new. He was certain that he hadn't meant her previously.

"Master Naruto, I bring—" whatever else she was going to say ended there as both she and Inari hit the ground unconscious with a pair of Shadow Clones behind them.

"Honestly, no ANBU addresses me as 'Master' and they sure as hell don't allow newly issued geared into the field until its more properly worn," Naruto sighed as 'Inari' suddenly shot up to attack him, only for another Cat Masked ANBU to appear and ensure that he wouldn't be getting back up for a little bit.

"Thanks Neko-Chan," Naruto smiled at the purpled hair ANBU kunoichi who nodded as Bear and Lion appeared along with Tiger.

'Inari' had puffed into smoke only to turn into a woman with dark skin, very dark at that, and silver hair. The clothes, which were filched from Inari's room, were torn to shreds from the fact that a woman of at least Tsunami's age had gone from being Inari's measurements in a Transformation Jutsu state back to her own measurements, which were on par with a certain blonde unlucky gambler. This had the effect of giving the three males present a hard time as the nude form was even more exotic and sexy than Naruto's old Sexy Jutsu.

"Now I know how everyone else felt," Naruto had averted his eyes and pinched his nose.

Haku had chosen that moment to reveal that she had been in the furo changing out for a bath and appeared. At least she was decent.

"At least I know my husband isn't a pervert by desire," she said as she too couldn't help but agree that the woman would make any man lose control.

Lion and Cat had undressed the other woman, but what both had in common was a strange seal on their arms and upper torsos, twin blue striped dragons that were entwined with one another over a seal of the kanji for Water which had been hidden under specially made genjutsu. Yet it was clear that neither were from the Land of Water.

The dark skinned woman would have to have come from the islands just southwest of the Land of the Moon, which is itself, south of the Land of Fire. The other had a mark of the Fuuma Clan of the Land of Rice Fields. This would need figuring out as the Fuuma and the Hidden Leaf had no relations what so ever and as for the other woman, she had an unidentifiable mark on her left shoulder.

"Hmm…" Tiger gazed at the seal; he was the current available seal expert.

"What do you make of it," Lion asked in a quiet and soft tone similar to Neko-Chan's own, but older by several years.

"It's a tattoo more so than an actual seal, but I sense power from it, so its more so a seal than a tattoo, a combination of the two in fact," Tiger went silent as he stared at the mark as though to force it under his gaze to give up its secrets, "I have no clue, but I would hazard a guess that the woman's homeland considers the seal important to intertwine it with a tattoo as that is surprisingly the most difficult style to perform," he was most curious as to the nature of the foreign mark.

"Well, all that aside, I need to make use of the bath and I don't want Hinata or Tsunami seeing this scene," Naruto's voice was not his jovial self, indicating he had switched over to being Naruto the Journeyman.

With muted nods, the two women were picked up and three of the four ANBU vanished as Neko-Chan stayed behind to get a report from Naruto as he entered a side room and Haku re-entered the furo. Following Naruto and hearing Haku open the shoji between the two rooms and entered in a white towel to help her husband out of his armor as Neko-Chan stood off to the side.

"Any idea as to what they wanted Genin Uzumaki?" Neko started asking questions as Naruto's out armor layers were removed to be cleaned later.

"Didn't want to risk anything with the elder Hyuuga Heiress and a civilian in possible danger, but I was addressed as Master Naruto, rather than as simply Naruto or Genin Uzumaki," Naruto thought for a moment, "not sure what they wanted, aside from either my death or something, but the fake Cat ANBU had started, 'Master Naruto, I bring…,' and my clone knocked her out," Naruto was now done with the inner layer of the armor actual, now for the rest.

"I see," Neko said, then, "Lady Haku did you hear anything?"

"Please, aside from your report Neko-Chan, you are always free to address me as Mei," Neko blushed beneath her mask at Mei's warm smile and then the mother to be began, "I only noticed the two's chakra and that the steps were out of line for Inari for his height and weight, but I too heard what my husband had said and that the ANBU gear was very noisy that Zabuza-tousan would have been furious if they were under his command," Haku recalled the man she now thought of as a father and wondered, not for the first time, what he was up to and what the others were doing as well.

Naruto was soon out of all his clothing as the report was minor, though Naruto had heard the two for quite some time as the faux ANBU's uniform kept making so much noise. Though Naruto had questioned as to how the woman came to have a new set of ANBU clothes and armor complete with all the standard gear found only among their own ANBU and why there wasn't another ANBU or dozen in the area. That had been cleared up when Neko said they had captured a third member, but anticipated that there were others and the most likely answer was once more… a leak.

Naruto made his choice as Haku began to wash his back for the third time.

"I wonder if it was something involving the Kazahito Clan?" Naruto spoke.

"Possible, given how no matter how desperate he was, father always avoided the Kazahito Clan, though he told me their two of their princesses, one of the elders, and the heiress have no love for their clan," his wife answered, then as an afterthought, "Though the Kazahito Princess is said to being trying to start a reform, but no expects anything short of the clan following the Uchiha for that to happen."

"We'll look into that, anything else?" Neko asked as the husband was getting washed for the fourth time.

"The smell will probably last a while, but yeah, there is one more item," Naruto turned and looked squarely into the Neko's eyes for several long moments (much to his wife's irritation as she was still trying to help him get srubbed), even through the mask, "the Kazahito Princess is trying to gain an audience with the Lord Hokage, but that's off the record of course as she was in disguise," Naruto turned as Haku sighed as she finished the sixth time of washing her husband's back.

"Given the appearance of the dark skinned woman, I would hold no doubt to a possible connection and I will be sure to inform the Lord Hokage when the time comes," Neko spoke with conviction which meant as soon as she finished her official report.

"Good, good, but is Inari well," Haku motioned towards Neko's radio.

"… He is well and still being chased as he became a member of the Konohamaru Corps as of yesterday," Neko sighed, she needed to get home and have a bath.

"Well, then, I'm sure the report has a few moments to wait, care to join us Yuugao-Chan?" Naruto asked the woman Uzuki Yuugao, a member of another Whirlpool clan that had moved to the Land of Fire, and Third Cousin to the Clan Heir, Uzuki Senichi, who was several years her junior and a Chunin of the Border Rapid Reaction Force.

"The report is a must first," Neko declared, declining the offer, but Haku suddenly splashed the woman's middle down with both hot and cold water with soap.

"Oh my," Haku looked and sounded innocent, "Sorry about that Neko."

Sighing, the ANBU gave up and disrobed, only to find the two waiting.

"I still owe for being more than a bodyguard for so many years Yuugao-Chan," Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naru-Chan and Mei-Chan," she wasn't surprised that the two were her friends and for once in her life as a kunoichi, allowed others to tend to her needs.

Besides, the Hokage was a bit busy with a meeting.

* * *

**The Council Chambers of the Village Hidden among Leaves**

**Same Time**

"I see," said one of the civilian male councilors, "the Chunin Exams are set to time this late winter."

"But according to reports, we may have at least a foot or two of actual snowfall at that time," a female aide to one of the council members who was ill at that time spoke for her lord.

"It's not uncommon, plus our Genin could use the training under those conditions if they want to be Chunin," a gruff old shinobi from the Warhawk Faction said.

"Agreed," Nara Shikau spoke, "They mostly know only coastal to foothill weather while a few have practiced in the mountains that get snow, we could use the time well."

The council spoke back and forth about the upcoming Chunin Exam, not fully aware of the scheming, but suspecting it none the less, of the Kazahito Clan. Then again, the clan was always scheming these days, so everyone knew that there was a plan somewhere that would be trouble. After all, the View of the Sea was in Kazahito Clan territory. So only a fool would not be expecting betrayal by the Kazahito Clan.

'_It's a wonder we can't get any evidence on them,'_ Danzo thought annoyed as he hated the Kazahito more than the Uchiha Clan and the Sandaime Hokage's Peace Ideals combined.

Unknown to most, but him and his trackers, he knew of at least twenty odd plus survivors of the once noble clan, but where they had gone, not even he could figure that one out. Indeed, the number of tunnels that Naruto found, both new and old, both natural and artificial, left his trackers baffled. The survivors could have gone anywhere and at this point to another continent altogether. He would have to worry about them later.

They were at this time, no factor in his plans.

As the discussions continued on for the preparations for the inevitable, the head of the nearly defunct Hatake Clan rose up to speak.

"Let us hold a festival as well before the Chunin Exam as we know there will be some not returning to their homes afterward," Hatake Tsuruko, mother of Hatake Kakashi spoke.

Many looked towards her, looking at a woman whose ashen hair had a silvery color to it. She had the lithe form of her once being a Swordmistress with skills on par with the former Fire Mistress, Uchiha Mikoto, who had been her close friend and as some considered twin sister as the measurements of both were the same. The woman was still attractive to any man and woman (if they swung that way) with a sharp face with deceptive delicate features, but her violet eyes were never deceptive, just guarded. She was also still known as the best reverse grip swordfighter on the whole continent.

"A festival?" the Hokage seemed to be in deep thought then he smiled, "Yes, a fine idea that will allow the ninja some time to cool their heels and their heads."

"I agree," Danzo spoke and he was actually agreeing for both public and more private reasons, "A ninja whose loses control loses all."

"We shall set a date then," a female councilor representing the Geisha Guild spoke.

* * *

**Back at the Haruno-Uzumaki Compound**

Having left to give the report she had, Uzuki Yuugao had returned to the Haruno-Uzumaki Compound for something no woman could pass up.

"There, there!" she moaned out, "Harder! HARDER!" she cried in pleasure.

"Like that Yu-Chan?" Naruto asked from behind her naked form.

"Yes!" came the breathless answer.

"Thought so," Naruto said as he continued to massage the purple haired woman's back.

"I've forgotten how good you are at massages Naru-chan," Yuugao spoke a little louder than her norm as Naruto chuckled.

In another room altogether, Yuugao's fiancé say, Gekko Hayate, was seated across from Haku who was using some special herbs found only in the Land of Trees to try and heal the damaged lungs of the Swordmaster.

"I see you are breathing easier now," Haku spoke gently.

"Yes, thank you, though I may lose a trump card in this, its better this way," Hayate was very grateful, though he could hear Yuugao from time to time.

"I never knew my husband was that popular with the older ladies of the village," Haku spoke as another loud moan came from the purple haired kunoichi.

"Yes, actually," Hayate chuckled at that fact, "he gives such good massages that practically all of the older kunoichi used to stop by and get massages going as far back as he was four, possibly five years," he knew their were a lot of well to do women had gone to see him, especially after missions or just stressful times, "though only a few were civilians and I know for a fact that his caretakers at the orphanage, well the female ones, were eager to see Naruto whether or not they worked that day, though some from other villages came to see him," chuckling soon overtook the special jounin.

"What's funny?" Haku asked and all he could do was point to the herbs and she made a confused face.

"Sorry (chuckle), but that's how (chuckle) he got those herbs and some other items," Hayate couldn't stop and it was a good few moments later that he stopped.

Haku saw his breathing was a little strained, so that told her a lot. She only wished that the Hidden Springs Village hadn't been destroyed as it was said to have been able to cure such ailments as Hayate's own. She had been very surprised to learn that Hayate had been the only causality when Leaf Ninja took down the rouge Missing Ninja who abandoned her clan and her country of the Land of Currents, the woman know generally known as the Passing Rose, Heisai Asako.

"I'm surprised you were the only causality, but I bet you have much to tell," there was a victorious and vicious look in her eye that told Hayate he had been start talking.

"Well, the wife of the Lord of the Land of Trees and her children had come to visit the village when Naruto had just turned seven the previous day, actually it had been Uchiha Mikoto that had introduced the two that afternoon, the Lady and Naruto that is," Hayate thought back to that one, "Yuugao-Chan can tell you more Mei-Chan as she was there to watch over the two, but either way, Naruto began, true to the traditions of the Land of Trees in which only one man may see the wife of the Daimyo of Trees nude and that would be the Daimyo himself, so Naruto had to work on her through her clothes, but after four days and seeing Mikoto and Yuugao-Chan as well as a pair of Hyuuga women, the niece of the Fire Lord, two samurai women, a trio of priestesses, four other Uchiha women, and a woman of the Kurama Clan get the kinks worked out, she, upon arriving at her next visit to Naruto, which was in the middle of the night before the fifth day mind you, she woke him up, entered, stripped bare before him, and told him that this way no one knows save them and Yuugao-chan, though I was on patrol and heard her say that as I didn't see her and got out of their as though, and no insult intended, the Nine Tail Fox had just reappeared," Hayate waited to gauge Haku's reactions, none came forward that showed ill.

"Truthfully, the hell that would have caused would make the Nine Tail Fox look like a One Tail Fox Kit!" and that would probably have been true.

"How old was the Lady of Trees?" Haku asked curious.

"I think she turned thirty-six last week, possibly thirty-seven," Hayate answered.

"She was only at best just turning thirty!" Haku was quite surprised.

"Correct, and in fact, she modeled for Naruto to create the Sexy Jutsu during another visit just before his ninth birthday," bringing his hands in a 'don't ask' position, Hayate continued, "so from what I understand, she still longs to visit again as her husband past on the end of Yuugao's sword after he got involved in slave trading, so she's now the Daimyo of Trees herself and even tried to entice Naruto into moving to the Land of Trees, but Naruto is committed to becoming Hokage, though the woman's four daughters, the youngest of two years younger than Naruto stays home until next year, have visited in the past and gotten massages, but that was before he became a ninja," Hayate spoke and wondered if they would be visiting again, but he had a light blush.

"Which one?" Haku was slightly livid, but she could calm down.

"The eldest, but from what I understand, so did the Lady Daimyo of Trees herself that one night," feeling the temperature drop and realizing what he had said and how it had been said, "you were his first! You were his first Mei-Chan!"

The temperature went back up.

"They only found…" a scream of pleasure from Yuugao interrupted Hayate, "Case and Point, but I think they were said to have been heard clear across into Wind."

"That's loud," Sakura said as she entered the room.

"I remember that one too," Ino supplied, both girls were in simple yakutas preparing to see Naruto themselves.

"So I take it by now, Yuugao-chan's done?" Haku asked the two girls.

"Don't know, but if she isn't, I figure…" the door opened to reveal Naruto.

"How are you Sempai?" Naruto asked Hayate.

"Better Kohai, better and thank you both for your assistance," Hayate bowed to the two.

"You and Yuugao-chan have protected me for a long time from more than just physical enemies; I must in some way return the favor," Naruto said honestly and bowed himself.

"Still…" shaking his head and giving a smile, "So I was telling Mei-chan about the Daiymo of Trees," Naruto blushed at hearing that, he was certain she wanted him to be her next husband, rules AND morality be damned!

"Yes, that's how I got the herbs and much of the furniture that now fills this home and the majority of the money now in my account," Naruto had been highly favored and still was.

"How is Yuugao?" Sakura asked.

"She was stressed to the point that she wasn't even that loud at the start when we first began," Naruto gave a tired sigh, "she has put so much effort into ANBU and protecting the village since the loss of the Uchiha Clan, which I can't really say she won't be back tomorrow..." Naruto trailed off, before he restarted, "Actually, you can bet she'll be coming back for the next month or so unless you get real better, real fast Sempai," Naruto shook his head.

Hayate too, sighed, the demands of ANBU were getting worst and worst by the day, but good fortune had come to them. The Fire Daiymo was finally able to get the Wind Daiymo to start to fund more money to the Hidden Sand and that was taking some of the strain off. The Hidden Leaf Village was strong once more, but at too great a pace, that would be the worst.

They even recommended some missions to Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud, which has in turn help ease relations and allow trade to restart.

"She's resting now," Naruto spoke, "let her rest and try to get her three days off, as she won't request it."

Hayate nodded, that would do her good. This would also allow Naruto to spend more time easing the kinks out of her body. He loved the woman with all his heart and lately, he had has been feeling something wrong. Something troubled him, troubled him greatly.

"Naruto," the young swordsman trainee looked up, "If I get religious, please be there for Uzuki Yuugao," Gekko Hayate had a seriously look on his face as he locked eyes with Naruto.

"You know the rules, none of that!" Naruto declared without breaking contact with a serious face of his own, "but consider it done, I'll look after Nee-chan should that ever happen."

"Thank you," Hayate bowed and Naruto returned, they need not say anything as if something happened to Naruto, Hayate would look after Haku, after Uzumaki Mei and her unborn child.

"Now," Ino interrupted, purposely, "I believe me and Sakura are next," the platinum blonde had a smile on her face and that broke the tension.

It was at that moment, that Sasuke reappeared, breathing heavily.

"Mind if I crash here tonight?" he asked.

"Brought earplugs?" Haku asked and he held up not only earplugs, but their larger cousins that looked like headphones.

"Sure, but were have you been the last couple of days?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Kakashi-Sensei and me had message deliveries to make to the capital and back," Sasuke was glad, he had drawn unwanted (better known as Fangirl) attention.

"Makes sense," the blonde replied to the young avenger.

"Also, those two were after somebody, our next mission," Sasuke then informed Naruto and Sakura of their next mission to the Hidden Waterfall Village, a small ninja village known more for trade goods that they make rather than their ninja.

"Escorting the leader and someone wanted him dead," Naruto thought about it.

"Nice try, but why do I get the feeling they had help," Sakura was nervous… nervous that she wouldn't get some strong opponents to beat into the ground that women are not play toys.

"Who knows, but they're leader is young, only several years older than us and a coward at heart, your favorite Naruto," Sasuke supplied with a smirk and Naruto sighed, someone just didn't like him.

"Right, now those massages Mei-Chan, Sakura-Chan, and Ino-Chan," Naruto said as it was the end of Hayate's treatment and he wanted to get Yuugao home soon so he could go home as well.

"There ain't nothing like one's own bed," Hayate stated and the group nodded.

And so the night came to be, but for the Hidden Waterfall Village, it was just beginning.


	5. Hidden Waterfall 1

_**The Maelstrom Tiger**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"_**Crisis of the Hidden Waterfall, First Encounter with Akatsuki Act One!"**_

"**Heaven and Earth… I always liked the flowers more than the stars, perhaps that's why I take time to see the flowers and leaves," Senju Hashirama speaking with a young Sarutobi Hiruzen while the Hokage smiled towards his wife looking over the Village Hidden among Leaves.

* * *

**

**Side path to Hidden Waterfall**

**December 3****rd****, New Shinobi Era 189**

**1259 hours**

**Clear and Sunny in the lower 60's**

**Upper C-Rank Escort Mission, Escort the Leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village

* * *

**

As Team 7 and their client Shibuki, Leader of the Village Hidden behind Waterfalls, began the end of the last leg of their journey, a bird flew out of its hiding place at the approach of the four and sending Shibuki scrambling to hide behind Haruno Sakura as she wrote in her personal Diary. Both of the other Genin, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke felt tick marks appear on the faces at that. They both wondered why someone else wasn't appointed as leader of the Hidden Waterfall, but then again, the Village was more known for its secrecy and trade goods rather than its Ninja. The team leader, Hatake Kakashi, just gave a sigh and knew that unless something good happened, though he knew something bad would have to proceed first, the young leader of the Hidden Waterfall might not only end his own line, but his village too.

The two Journyman Ninja and Journeywoman Ninja gave a sigh of relief that once they had started out again, after a brief verbal match between Naruto and Shibuki, they had finally arrived at Village Hidden Behind Waterfalls, or rather a waterfall that helped to hide the entrance to the said village where they met a couple of kids that Shibuki knew and were cleaning up the trash in the area.

Unknown to the group, something a foul was in the air, and it wasn't the dog waste that Naruto had stepped in, as Kakashi departed, having been recalled back to the village after volunteering his team to help with the clean up and get a little extra money out of it so he could buy Icha Icha Strategy Volume XI. It had taken him five whole months to finally track down the nearest one and with this little side adventure; he would finally be able to buy the book. Though he knew that Uchiha Seka had a copy, that woman had always been that way, but it was against Kakashi's Nindo to take from the dead like that. He would earn it, trade it, or something, but never steal from the dead, even after battle.

He simply did not and was proud of himself for it, though he wished he had returned it after she had lent it to him while she was still alive.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Two figures moved at a double quick pace, at least a Ninja's version of a double quick. They had to be quick, as now was the best time and with the possibility of the fable Mokuton coming back to life; they had to move slightly earlier than planned. They knew for a fact how short their window was, with a rogue Jounin of the Hidden Waterfall leading a group of Hidden Rain Ninja, who had also gone rogue, they had just enough time to catch the Seven Tails and its Sacrificed One.

The mission that was supposed to have let them observe and plan their moves had been foiled by that blasted Hyuuga Heiress that had found the Kaguya assassin! The Hyuuga Princess was becoming a threat real fast and it had been chance that she would have found the truth and what made it worse was that blasted Toad Sage had been there as well! They had to move now or else the Hidden Waterfall might send their target to the Hidden Leaf!

As the two moved through, they found the signs of the group, having been delayed as everyone had gone to a war footing stance after the Uzumaki Incident, as the attempted assassination was being called, no one knew who had created it, not even Akastuki, but that matter naught, at least not at the moment. The group was making its move and the two moved through the foliage and met up with their scout, a former Hidden Grass Ninja, Zetsu.

"You're here," he said with that twin voice of his, being a half plant, half man put the two on edge as it was unnatural to them.

"We are," the one with the Tri-Bladed Scythe spoke as he and his partner wore straw covers with bells attached on their heads and black cloaks with red clouds.

"We have problems," Zetsu said.

"What problems?" the other spoke.

"The Uzumaki, Haruno, and Uchiha are here," Zetsu said as his black and white face seem to stare both in the eyes at the same time.

"Hatake?" the Scythe wielder asked.

"Recalled apparently," Zetsu reported.

"No choice," the other spoke, "call for the others and call for them now."

Zetsu nodded and disappeared as none of the trio risked the wrath of their leader.

* * *

**Back at the waterfall**

"How is she Sakura?" Naruto asked as the mother of the two children lay breathing hard from the wound in her back.

"She'll live and minimal damage was done, but I'm also not a medic," Sakura replied with a sigh, while the sound of a body being kicked reached their ears as Sasuke made sure their opponents were indeed dead.

Sasuke was satisfied with the third body as he broke several ribs, driving the pieces of bone into the heart, though he doubted it was needed with the man's nose shattered and the pieces in his brain. He had to admit, Sakura's punches were devastating as usual. He would still check all the bodies, even those that looked like they were dead. This was a basic rule in the shinobi world and it was most important right now to confirm who was dead and who wasn't as Kakashi was away. He looked over a female and gave her a kick.

'_Groan!'_

"Got a breather Sakura," Sasuke reported as he cuffed her and moved own and kicked another female, receiving a small yelp, "and another, who wasn't hurt until now," he bent down and cuffed her hands, glad he had decided to kick her in the head as she was out like a light.

Naruto came over and dragged the two over to Sakura, just as a Waterfall Medic Team and their four Chunin escorts had appeared after completing their mission earlier than anticipated. They would have stayed at the village that needed help to the north and along the coast, but all they had left were battlefield supplies and had to return. Though Senju Tsunade had wondered into the village and the group felt useless with her and her apprentice there to help the local medics and doctors.

"Lord Shibuki!" the leader bowed, followed by the rest.

"Bow later, help now," Sakura said as she took control as Naruto carried another Rain nin over, this one looking as if he had just turned into adulthood.

"Chunin on guard, we have intruders in the village," Shibuki was shaking like a leaf in a storm, but he gave clear orders, despite the bruise on his cheek from where Naruto had slugged him earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_I don't care if your scared or not!" Naruto roared like a lion, though his appearance made him more tiger-like, at Shibuki after the mother explained what had happened, "You're their leader, whether or not you like it! Hell, even if you wanted or not!"_

_Shibuki actually developed a little back bone and yelled at Naruto to stay out of business that is none of his concern._

"_Stay out of my business!" Shibuki responded to another taunt from Naruto, "we don't need your stupid help you damn fool!"_

"_Want and need aren't the same!" Naruto roared again and slugged Shibuki hard and sent him reeling into the lake by twenty meters._

_When Shibuki had gotten back to shore spluttering and coughing, thanks to Sasuke, Naruto picked him up and laid it down about how now was the time to find out whether or not he could lead or could even run._

_Shibuki knew that Naruto would never let it go and he was filled with the desire to prove to Naruto that he knew nothing._

_Naruto only smirked to the three civilians from Hidden Waterfall and his teammates and they knew that Naruto had lit a fire beneath Shibuki's cowardice. A fire that would burn away that cowardice and show a leader, scared, but still brave enough to fight for his people. Naruto had seen it was there and had only relit the old fire in Shibuki._

_Little did Shibuki know just how much courage he really had when a true threat would appear._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

The Waterfall Ninja were surprised, but followed orders as Shibuki willed himself to remain strong.

As that was occurring, Sasuke found another kunoichi and could tell he had a possum. He signaled Naruto and Sakura, but unfortunately, the possum knew that signal and spring up and at Shibuki!

Shibuki saw the woman coming with a raised sword and in fear called out, "Water Release: Sword of Draining Jutsu!" and parried the blow just in time and then lashed out that left the woman topless and angry as she fled.

"She had an ANBU mark of the Hidden Leaf!" Sakura cried out surprised, Naruto was slightly surprised, but knew who.

"Damn, Shibuki, you just sent an A-Rank Missing Nin running with two moves!" Naruto turned with a smile to Shibuki.

"A-Rank!" the cowardly leader yelped in surprise.

"That was Kagura who fled the Leaf after Senju Tsunade refused to accept her as an apprentice and she was said to have killed fellow Leaf Ninja and fled before there was an investigation, though I have heard a rumor she was once a Root ANBU failure," Naruto explained as he had felt her attempt to draw his daggers, but he had countered and would have joined the fight if need be, but she chose to be smart.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Sakura was honestly curious, but thought Naruto might have made it up.

"She had the dream of once being Hokage and was a friend to some degree with Neko-chan, Sakura-chan," Naruto explained and the two who knew his dream best flinched.

"Regardless, I drove an A-Rank Missing Ninja off and I was scared, how can you not be?!" demanded Shibuki and Naruto only looked over and said…

* * *

**Back in the Hidden Leaf**

"It's official, it's a boy!" the ultra sound showed a healthy (and already energetic) boy growing and Uzumaki Haku could only feel tears.

"His name will be Haroumaru," Haku said with delight, somehow knowing the name to be apt.

Yamanka Akiko just smiled with a nod, though her thoughts were different, _'Lord Danzo, I'm sorry, but your time has come to an end and a new one is beginning.'_

Indeed, the times were changing, but there were many who sought to control that change, but what they didn't realize was they were not creating a change, but stopping all change as change must come of its own choosing like the how the wind chooses to blow and when to do so.

The old cannot create a new world; only help the young to do so for only the young can create a new frontier of life.

* * *

**Elsewhere, at a small road side stand**

"What is it?" the shorter of two people asked another.

"The Nine Tails is in Hidden Waterfall and Kakashi may be returning shortly, it is now or a harder later," Zetsu said, before dipping his head as a kunai sailed past.

"Look what I found," a white haired man said sternly, _'and just as I find Tsu-hime's trail.'_

The fight broke out and the three learned why Hanzo considered the Legendary Three so powerful and they were fighting the most powerful of the three!

* * *

**Hidden Waterfall Village**

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked as he looked about.

"Most of the ninja were away and we relied mostly on secrecy to hide our village," the Chunin leader said, an average looking dark haired, lavender eyed man in his mid to late 30's.

"How they found out then, I wonder?" Sasuke said as he noted Shibuki disappearing back into the water.

"Naruto go after Shibuki, we're taking a look around," Sasuke told Naruto and was acknowledged as the blonde gave pursuit.

"He must be securing the Water of Heroes," another of the Chunin, a woman in her late teens with white hair, emerald eyes, and tanned skin like Naruto.

Sasuke had also noted she was a small B-cup and got bopped on the head by Naruto for it, though Naruto had said that she was wearing a bra slightly smaller than her actual size and he defended himself from Sasuke because of the Council, he had to at the very least look!

Both boys were stuck in the middle of some tough times.

"Well, well," a thuggish looking man in black sleeveless conformal shirt with brown bracers, brown leather battle belt, dark blue or black trousers and a blue tattoo running across the bridge of his nose, much like the scar of Umino Iruka, with the symbol of Rain upon his band's metal plate said as he sauntered forward.

"I see they found us already," the third Chunin, another male in his late 40's with salt and red pepper hair and bright green eyes built like a mountain said dryly, "must have spotted us earlier and decided on a trap."

"No, too complex," Sasuke said with a grin, "More like they only just found us when we revealed ourselves, pretty simple for simple minded morons and wastes of space," he immediately launched into his attack catching two with kunai and roasting three others with a Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique, followed by the three Chunin.

Then the thuggish brute and Sasuke were alone to duel.

"I have a message from Chunin Umino Iruka of the Hidden Leaf," Sasuke said with wicked grin and gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Murasame actual did remember the Chunin that had cost him his promotion on four occasions.

"You're still weak and I can't keep the ladies away, thank you," indeed, some women liked the mild mannered academy instructor because of the scar showing he had experience and how he worked with kids.

The top two were Inuzuka Hana and Mitarashi Anko with Ichiraku Ayame rounding out to create the top three with Kohada, a sushi waitress, and Otoha, a nurse at Hidden Leaf General Hospital, creating the top five.

Jiriaya the Toad Sage is well acquainted with the last two's hands and the slap marks they leave behind on his face.

The female Chunin used Water Style: Whip of Water Technique and easily flung her opponents all over the place as she moved with a grace that put many Hyuuga to shame.

The older of the three simply bulled his way through his opponents with precisely timed and powerful Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

The leader of the Chunin trapped two opponents in a quick genjutsu and then killed them with deadly chops to the necks that snapped them, and then proceeded to draw his daggers and use his Lightning Affiliation to create havoc among the enemy ranks.

There had been only sixteen opponents after Sasuke's opening moves, now there were only two left, aside from Murasame.

Still, they had been no match for Hisame and Kirisame and several other opponents. The two males were nearly killed outright and the female was caught by Kirisame, for 'fun' as he put it. Hisame had only snorted and went to fight Sasuke.

Sasuke had the advantage and had easily dispatched the remaining underlings, six in all, that had arrived with Hisame and Kirisame, but he let his guard done too far and Hisame and Murasame managed to catch him with the Whip of Water Technique. Thanks to his armor though, he was able to withstand the initial electric shock attack, but he knew that was a one time wonder. He managed to pull Hisame off her feet and unbalance Murasame, but then the leader of the group, a former Hidden Waterfall Jounin landed behind him and managed to chop drop him into unconscious.

Still this was Sasuke and he managed to send Murasame into a tree as a final move.

"Full of spunk this one," Suien said with annoyance, "try him up and be quick about it Murasame and Kirisame, get on the perimeter first then you can have your fun later," the rogue ninja ordered as Kirisame drugged the kunoichi for later.

* * *

**Inside the roots of the Great Tree of Waterfall**

Shibuki carefully removed the Water of Heroes and cradled it with both reverence and dread. He knew he might need to drink from the glass gourd. He hoped not, because that was how his father passed. Yet, he couldn't leave it in its place for fear of it being found. It was his duty to protect the Hero's Water from all those would steal it and cause harm to the village.

The Water of Heroes after all was concentrated drink from the Great Tree of Waterfall and increased a ninja's chakra a hundred fold…

…at the cost of their life when the energy finally burned out.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_For you and the village, I must do this Shibuki," the leader of Waterfall Ninja said as he patted his boy one last time upon the head and then drank the water as the boy was carried to safety._

"_It has been an honor my lord," of the Ninja said._

_The leader nodded and they were off into battle, the Leaf arrived the next day fighting through the thickest of enemy forces that had tried to stop them and ended the Sixth Siege of the Hidden Waterfall._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

As such he made his escape, scared stiff, but moving anyways.

'_I'm sorry everyone, but I can't help you, I'm too scared,'_ he thought and suddenly saw Naruto's face and shook his head to clear the image just as quickly.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Great Tree of Waterfall**

"Damn it where is he?" Naruto looked around, his orange and blue armor with its teal trim giving some protest to his sharp movement as his cloak snapped at the movements.

The armor was meant for fighting, not for spelunking inside of a tree, even a giant one.

* * *

**Nearing the Hidden Waterfall Village**

Taki, a Hidden Waterfall Chunin of 17 years age, and her Jounin Instructor and fellow Chunin and Special Jounin Teammates from her Genin days were fast approaching their village at combat ready do to the fact they hadn't encounter any patrols. At least none that were alive to tell the tale of what happened. Three patrols they had passed, nine bodies they had to leave behind. The four raced forward, only to encounter two men barring their way.

"Who are you?" the Jounin demanded in a strong voice.

"Hmm… The red headed female," the man with the Tri-Blade Scythe said.

"It is her," the other replied.

"Kakuzu!" the Jounin shouted in surprise, but he was killed by the scythe leader.

"Hadou-Sensei!" the three ninja, one shinobi, two kunoichi shouted and struck out.

"The others are no manner Hidan," Kakuzu said evenly as he struck down the shinobi.

"Gen!" Taki cried out even as Hidan backhanded the other ninja into a tree and she didn't get up, "Kokoro!"

"She lives," Hidan spoke happily, "Jashin just loves women sacrifices!"

"The manner at hand and where is Zetsu and the others for that matter," Kakuzu spoke annoyed.

"Don't know, but I'm here now," Kakashi had encountered a survivor from another patrol and now he was back, "Chidori!"

* * *

**Waterfall**

"Well, she'll be fine now, the wound was minor, but there was blood loss to worry about," the leader of the medics spoke, dressed in heavy duty medical suits used when outbreaks of very deadly illnesses, the only thing that gave away the fact that the leader was female was that the outfits tended to form fitting, her voice, and that most medic ninja from Hidden Waterfall were women to begin with, the highest number outside of the Hidden Leaf.

"Right," Sakura said, just as a sharp pain exploded from her neck and her world turned black and she wasn't the only one.

"Two runts, their mother, five ladies, and a now dead," taking a look, "or will be dead dumb Chunin," Kirisame smirked, but it faded with the sound of a thousand birds chirping followed by an explosion.

The group grabbed all those present and fled back into the village.

* * *

**At the Shrine at the base of the Great Tree of Waterfall**

"Shibuki!" Suien shouted as he got the report from Kirisame and knew that a battle must be going on if Hatake Kakashi pulled that move out, "Come out Shibuki!"

Sasuke struggled with the restraints that held his arms and him off the ground. With his arms behind his back, he had trouble focusing. He needed to get free, or that was what he wanted his opponents to think. After all, the hidden blades in his bracers would easily cut him free.

"I wouldn't try an Escape Technique," Murasame taunted, "unless you want to lose your arms as that wire will slice them off if you try."

Sasuke appeared to give up, though his blood was boiling at this time.

"_Stop! PLEASE STOP!"_ the Chunin kunoichi screamed from out of sight in terror.

Her scream became more pronounced seconds later.

"That's one Shibuki, you could have saved," Suien yelled, "now come out and bring the Water of Heroes!"

Shibuki could see the kunoichi in question as Kirisame began to have his way. Only as he watched, a dagger found Kirisame chest and the tree behind him. He was pinned and dead. Shibuki had turned to see Naruto jumping down and bringing the sobbing girl back up.

"You can never save them all, but you can always try," Naruto said with words of conviction, "it's what all true leaders strive for, but never expect."

Shibuki nodded as he sat down, fear still warring with in him for his courage began to grow even greater.

"Tell me again, why aren't you scared?" Shibuki asked.

"Because I choose to be scared later and alone," Naruto said, "show weariness, show fatigue, concern and just about anything else to those you lead, but never fear, for that will break them."

"That is different from 'I don't have time to be scared,'" Shibuki accused.

"That was for me, not you, as you are a leader," Naruto countered as the girl sniffled from where he placed a traveling blanket over her.

"And will be the same if you make Hokage," Shibuki spoke with a serious tone.

"That is then, this is now, two different points in time," Naruto had his back to him.

* * *

**Back with the Hostages**

"KIRISAME IS DEAD!" one of the underlings shouted.

'Time to up the ante,' and with a snap of his fingers, Suien allowed the captured group of medics, children, their mother, and Sakura and the wounded chunin to be shown in a couple of nets.

"Shibuki, my patience wears thin!" Suien shouted, even as others argued against him.

Grabbing a little girl, the one from the waterfall, Suien made it clear he would kill the girl if Shibuki didn't appear and surrender. This created chaos that was managed by the bindings of those who were yelling and cursing Suien. Suien didn't show any care and waited, knowing there was also one more and he had made his mark. Lifting a kunai high, Suien was about to kill the girl when…

* * *

**Overlook Spot**

"I'm going, whether you come or not is your choice," Naruto said and with one more look spoke again, "That your father?"

"Yes, he died a fool's death," Shibuki had tears in his eyes and scorn in his voice as he looked at the picture as he held it in one hand and the Water of Heroes in the other.

"They always say that, the ones' left behind, but there was a reason for them going forward," Naruto said, "you were that reason just as much as this village was," Shibuki looked up, "I wish I could have met him, he was my kind of hero and most importantly, my kind of leader, believe it."

With that said, Naruto challenged Suien, though he fell into the lake around the Great Tree when the vine he was swinging on gave way under his weight. He became a minor laugh and an embarrassment to the Hidden Leaf, but when Suien swung his kunai, knowing what Naruto had really in mind, Naruto appeared in a blur of speed that stunned all and took the kunai straight through the back of his armor as his blood splashed upward from the blow.

Shibuki watched as Naruto took the blow and was then kicked around by the remaining invaders, even as the chunin continued to sob in fear. He watched as Naruto didn't quit, even after Kagura reappeared and revealed that it was Naruto who chased her off, not Shibuki. Yet, Naruto's counter left him a rent in his armor and more blood flowing from his wounds.

_"IT WAS YOU!"_ Kagura roared, knowing what Naruto was.

"You say that, but truth is, Shibuki would have killed you in the third move and you know it," Naruto said and both knew it to be true and Kagura only proved it with more anger as she made a lighter tear in the Nidaime's armor that failed to cut through to Naruto.

'_I did chase her off,'_ Shibuki thought as he reflected upon the fight, one more move and she would have been dead.

Closing his eyes as people called out to him to save them and the fear that had held his heart so well, was conquered by his courage.

'_There are reasons to go forward,'_ he thought and turned to the chunin, "Kanna, when this is over, I will be there, as I should have been," with that said, Shibuki popped the cork and drank from the Water of Heroes.

He signed his own death sentence, but intended to live.

He drank little, but still plenty of the Water of Heroes and could feel the power and with that and a look of pure determination that the Chunin, Kanna, saw, he shot through seals that made the girl gasp in surprise!

Ending on the seal for Bird, Shibuki called out the name of the technique.

"_WATER RELEASE! WATER TORNADO JUTSU!"

* * *

_

**Shrine of the Great Tree of Water**

As Murasame approached to finish Naruto off, Shibuki's attack appeared and created havoc and chaos as Shibuki appeared so quickly with the teleporting attack technique.

Murasame was nearly bisected like several others had been and all were thrown by the attack as it finished revealing a glowing Shibuki. He stood with a calm look of pure determination as he glared at his opponents and at Suien who had a look of surprise. Shibuki surveyed who was down and who was left. He wasn't surprised that he missed quite a few, but he had managed to get nearly a quarter of them and including the last of Suien's lieutenants.

Hisame looked up and couldn't believe that this was the same coward she had observed before. He was completely different. He had this aura about him that had nothing to do with the Hero's Water. She had seen that aura before, both Hanzo and Pein had had it. She knew that Suien had lost or was in for a rough fight and my even die, even if he did emerge victorious.

'_That was why I left Rain, I didn't want to die,'_ Hisame lost focus and saw out of the corner of her eye a battered Zetsu observing, _'NO!'_

She black out from her injuries.

* * *

Part Two is coming soon, and boy was this one a long chapter!

Twelve whole pages!

Now Thirteen pages and over 70GB.

SWEET!

Well, let me know what you think. I always enjoy feedback, especially helpful feedback! Nothing like it! Please Read and Review.

Haroumaru: Surge-boy.


	6. Hidden Waterfall 2

_**The Maelstrom Tiger**_

_**Chapter Six**_

"_**Crisis of the Hidden Waterfall, First Encounter with Akatsuki Act Two!"**_

"**Life is never easy, but that's why it has always been worth it," Uzumaki Naruto, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf to assassin squad from Hidden Sound.

* * *

**

**Side path to Hidden Waterfall**

**December 3****rd****, New Shinobi Era 189**

**2209 hours**

**Mission: Emergency! Emergency! Mission upgraded to S-Rank Level: Liberate the Hidden Waterfall Village from hostile enemies and survive members of Akastuki (P.D.Q)!**

**Status: Reinforcements inbound, nearest reinforcements ETA is 6 hours!**

**Orders: Liberate Hidden Waterfall at once! Then hold the Village until relieved! Hold until relieved!

* * *

**

Suien growled as he gave the charge signal and his underlings did that and straight to their deaths.

Shibuki quickly shot through hand seals and landed on Bird and called the attack.

"WATER RELEASE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

A Dragon's head rose up from the water surrounding the small islet and the massive tree and struck, swallowing a trio of lucky underlings, before crashing into a dozen others.

With a quick string of new hand seals, Shibuki used Water Release: Violent Water Wave Jutsu, similar to the famous Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile Jutsu family.

The torrent of water slammed into a pair of underlings, scattering the rest of them like Cherry Blossoms in the Spring time.

One of the lieutenants wasn't down nor was she out as Kagura appeared ready to strike, only a pebble slammed into her mask. Shaking it off as she quickly relocated, she found two things out at once.

One, Team Seven was not bound, out cold, or in a net.

Two, it had been Sasuke who throw the pebble as his hands shot through the ever familiar Uchiha Jutsu with the Sharigan alive and ready.

A third thing came to mind and that was Naruto, though she evaded the initial twin slash, of his daggers, she quickly saw that they weren't daggers and it was a style she thought dead!

The end result was a pair of slash marks that sent her ANBU armor tumbling, leaving her in her top, but with no protection. She was glaring daggers, but that didn't distract her as much as Naruto stabbing the twin blades into the ground and removing his upper armor and his head gear. She had winced when she heard the ground crack under the weight of Naruto's hooded cloak.

"Taking lessons from Gai?" she inquired with a hopeful look.

"Who's Gai?" was the answer and she was thankful, more so for no mention of the Flames of Youth.

"A fashion disaster who probably suffers from Punch Drunk Syndrome," Naruto winced and hoped they never met.

During that time, Kagura noticed the pink on one of the twin blades, _'Haruno, forgot about them, but my mission is a bust, hopefully the bastards or the Raikage won't complain too much,'_ she gave annoyed growled, but left it at that.

"Let's see the famous Twin Blades of the Uzumaki then!" she charged and decided to test the waters as the Uzumaki carried favor in the Land of Lightning.

* * *

Suien watched as Sakura threw one of her punches and a man was sent flying, showing some possible use of the girl. He noted Sasuke as the boy tore through a handful of remaining underlings like they were paper. Suien was no fool, though some were rated as Chunin, most were barely high Genin, others weren't even near that, including a number of bandits and mercenaries that were used to deal with the civilians. He had banked everything on surprise and numbers, but now that wasn't the case.

He then barely dodged the branch that had shot at him and dropped the girl who scampered off, as two trees grew suddenly from the ground and came to life as Sakura smirked at the frightened look on the several surviving underlings' faces.

"Well, what do you expect," Sakura had an innocent smile on her face, "fighting one of the Shodaime Hokage's bloodline," Sakura said with a dark look and struck!

"WOOD RELEASE! TREE GUARDIAN STRIKE JUTSU!"

Shibuki heard her words and shot forward, towards Suien, now that the numbers had been trimmed, it was time.

"WATER RELEASE: SWORD OF DRAINING JUTSU!" Shibuki and Suien called out the same technique as the two clashed together.

The two began fighting and despite an impressive appearance that allowed him to defeat over a dozen men, leaving just around a dozen more to split with the Uchiha and Haruno and in the end, the two could only watch as this wasn't their fight. Still, that didn't stop them from helping Naruto, who needed the help as Kagura was ANBU for a reason and he knew she was playing with him.

* * *

Zetsu watched all, until there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned, only to get a fist to his face.

Several Waterfall Ninja had just arrived home and they didn't take well to Missing Ninja in their village.

* * *

Shibuki went down immediately after several clashes as Suien had been his teacher and knew his faults, which sadly still existed.

Kagura seeing that, decided it was time and left the battleground, but noticed Zetsu throwing around a group of Waterfall Ninja and winced, thankful not being in that mess.

Though Naruto had done a number to her and she smiled at a chance to prove to Tsunade that she was indeed worthy of being her student. As she saw what Sakura had done and then there was Naruto and Sasuke. She had to admit, that while Sasuke made that Cool Look work, Naruto was going to be hansom in a way that was just a bit Foxy. She blushed at that thought; after all, he was the son of her greatest idol and biggest crush.

"If only that Red Haired, She-Devil Whore hadn't appeared!" she spoke bitterly to herself as tears left a trail, some that landed on a surprised Naruto, he might have very well been her son!

Naruto and Sasuke immediately got into it with Suien who had taken the Water of Heroes after running Shibuki through. He had taken a drink and fought back, sending Naruto and Sasuke back and forth, but these two were relying on something stronger than the Water. Something that Suien didn't know that made them stronger… and it wasn't the time factor.

* * *

Sakura, though, heard a noise and took a look as Zetsu prepared to eat a kunoichi of the Waterfall Village alive. She stormed down and very politely tapped him on the shoulder and being slightly stupid, he turned to look. Sakura only smiled an innocent look and asked a question before she hit him, while he was trying to form an answer, hard enough to make a certain blonde woman proud of her relative!

Zetsu found out the pain that Jiraiya went through regularly when Tsunade found him peeping. He landed about three hundred meters out and craved a ditch about an additional fifty meters. While Sakura had made a 'V' for Victory sign back where she had struck him and stuck out her tongue in the process that made her look childish.

"We hates the Senju and Haruno," Zetsu said to himself as he sank into the ground, he wasn't a fighter and Sakura had caught him off guard… again.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, they were beginning to prevail over Suien, his defeat assured.

"Look at you," Sasuke said plainly in his defensive stance, "You're already breathing hard and we've hardly begun to fight," and indeed Suien was growing weak and tired.

'_The Water must be running out!'_ Suien thought with alarm as he pulled the Water of Heroes out, only for Shibuki to sent a blast of water that shattered the gourd.

"_**NO!!!!!!"**_ Suien cried as the glass and water fell into the lake.

"We win loser, give it up and the medics just might be able to save your life," Sasuke said, ready to either fight or take him into custody.

"_**I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ Suien roared and attack, he was too fast for Sasuke to get a defense in place and was set flying back, but corrected himself just as Naruto blazed by leaving a trail of red chakra as he dropped Sakura's weapon into Sasuke's hands and followed the blonde.

Suien watched in horror as the two boys appeared before him and struck, Sasuke leaving a parting remark for Suien to tell the Ferryman.

"Fake power is not power at all, but death," and with that Suien vanished in a fiery explosion of plasma.

"Combination Arts: Wind Blade of the Inferno Strike," the two boys said softly and gave a small prayer for the dead from this action.

* * *

Everyone was freed and the people of Waterfall began to rejoice as the last of Suien's underlings gave up without a fight. The village was safe and the wounded being tended to. All was well and already, an hour after the fight, signs of a celebration brewing began, but that was when they appeared with Taki, her team, and Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled and before he realized it was his brother Sasuke was sent into the trunk with such force that portions of his armor shattered from the impact and he dug an outline shape into the trunk about two feet deep.

"Sasuke!" Naruto watched as Sakura was able to get a wall of stone up from her punch, but that mattered little, it only saved her life as she was sent flying into the home Naruto had been sent into in his fight with Suien.

"Sakura!" Naruto turned to see Kakuzu right in front of him and his knees feeling weak and he couldn't move.

"You're coming with us," Kakuzu said, but a Water Whip lashed out and struck him… hard and threw him back into his comrades as a mist began to form.

"You should know better than to mess with those close to powerful allies," a haunting voice said coldly as the mist thickened and those who knew him, knew that he was back.

As everyone listened, they could hear a breeze in the wind and those who saw the shadows as faint as any wraith, felt a fear boiling with in. The mist enshrouding all with in its embrace, hiding all from sight and removing the slight. A truly powerful hidden means of death… or liberation?

Then suddenly appearing around the members of Akastuki was a single form in several spots at once!

"Now it is me you fight," the voice said close by from the several forms and from far off with in the shroud of mist, "Rokudaime Mizukage, Demon of the Mist…," the pause and effect, "Momochi Zabuza!" and then the real Zabuza appeared green and white robes snapping softly at his charge as the clones exploded sowing confusion and only Itachi just barely escaped as he and the three others had joined closer, falling into the trap that was set.

Hoshigaki Kisame had blocked the attack that had sliced Hidan and Kakuzu in half. Kakuzu was turned into water, barely making a Water Clone and switching with him in time, but Hidan wasn't as fortunate and fell in two pieces. The Demon of the Mist had made the first move and was back in the mist tracking his prey like a predator would and so now it was on with the game. Though Kisame had to ask the question that was now plaguing him.

"How did you achieve it?" he was honestly curious and his usual brash, cocky deep tone wasn't there at the moment.

"Learned that Tobi of Akastuki was the Mizukage who had assisted in the annihilation of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke had perked up, despite blood loss and blunt force trauma, "and it was only a matter of revealing the truth and showing people that the reality was that we had become weak and had worthless rulers who sowed the sorrow themselves and created that weakness for their own gain as the puppets of Akastuki!" the haunting deep voice was everywhere… then the mist suddenly cleared showing the near entire of Hidden Mist Black Ops ANBU and Elite Jounin Corps and four others of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

The three, four if you count the resurrecting Hidan, looked at the surrounding force. They couldn't believe that Tobi had been routed. All members of the Akastuki were all S-Ranked, for one of their number to be forced to flee…

They didn't like it.

"Oh, yeah," Zabuza said, clothed in the green and white robes of the Mizukage and his sword at the ready, "forgot to mention he left one of his doubles in his place and it made things easier while he was off somewhere working with you."

Seeing the smirk under his bandages, they realized they lost some of the edge, but Kisame knew his former comrade better. Something else was happening and it wasn't going to be good. He looked about, being more professional than the norm he made himself out to be. He checked above them carefully, around them, and finally beneath them. That had been his only warning as the water they stood upon, just as Hidan finally pulled himself together, became a sudden whirlpool and having fought against Whirlpool Ninja he knew they were standing in a trap unless…

"JUMP!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and the three others did so as they followed Kisame as he led them to escape, "MOVE!" he yelled as he spent as little time on the surface, even if it was a shallow jump, it would save his life in the end as more whirlpools appeared.

As Kakuzu jumped for the umpteenth time, he felt something wrap around his leg and he was hauled back down and crashed into the shore opposite the Shrine of the Great Tree of Waterfall.

He shook his head and saw Kisame and Zabuza with their swords locked several meters to his front.

To his left, by at least a dozen, Hidan was being turned into a pin cushion by the Mist Ninja who weren't stupid enough to enter his attack range and the four Swordsman, two men and two women, were ensuring he couldn't go and bring them into range either.

To his right, there was Jiraiya the Toad Sage again and he had Itachi on the defensive.

And right behind him…

He could hear the labored breath and the sound of a person barely standing.

"Shibuki, chunin ranked and leader of Hidden Waterfall," Kakuzu stood up and faced the wounded teen, "How foolish."

"You will pay for both your crimes and treason here and now," Shibuki brought his Water Sword to bear.

"Fool," and with that two were at it.

Quickly calling upon a Sword of Draining, Kakuzu slashed at the weakened ninja, but was parried and then countered as Shibuki stepped right into the dead zone and slashed, nearly removing Kakuzu's left arm.

Kakuzu pulled away, cursing that he had overbalanced himself and allowed a heart to be destroyed. He backed up some more as Shibuki kept to the offensive. He then decided to use a Lightning Jutsu as his Water Jutsu failed, but quickly found he couldn't as Shibuki landed another blow, nothing serious, just a scratch on his hip that stung like a bee sting. It was, however, enough motivation to withdraw back some and use the Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Shibuki dodged, lost his footing, but threw his weapon.

Kakuzu dodged the attack, only for Taki to appear and land a hard right to his nose as she collapsed, but behind her Naruto creating several Shadow Clones and performing what would become a signature move for him.

"U-" a high kick from to Kakuzu's jaw sent him into the air.

* * *

Kisame felt the sudden shift in weight that overbalanced him as Zabuza fell backwards, thrusting both of his feet into Kisame's stomach while releasing his sword to grab his opponent's hands and flip him over.

Hidan roared and launched a deadly attack on a shinobi who had slipped, but his attack was blocked and the four Swordsmen of the Mist struck with a torrent of attacks.

"Swordsmen Art: Four Storms of Blades!"

Itachi and Jiriaya were about equal and both tired as hell as they traded Taijutsu moves, though Itachi did inquire when the next book would be out as he was a minor fan.

"It helps pass the time," Itachi shrugged when questioned by Jiriaya.

* * *

"ZU-" a clone to the right said as he kicked a second later.

* * *

Kisame couldn't stop the move and was sent flying, but as he recovered, there was Zabuza and the new Mizukage struck with a vicious short slash and a back flip kick.

Hidan was sent tumbling with many wounds and he wouldn't be able to regenerate fast enough, so he chose to disengage and made for where Kisame was.

"You are still strong Master Jiriaya, but in the end, Akastuki will win," and with that said and the release date known, Itachi also broke off and began to rejoin his allies.

* * *

"MA-" another to the left reported as he performed a high kick in the next second.

* * *

Kisame landed hard as Zabuza came down after him, ready to end it, but Kisame brought his sword up at the last moment and staved off death as Zabuza dodged an attack from Hidan and motioned for his ninja to remain back as Jiriaya landed next to him and Itachi next to Kisame.

* * *

"KI-" the last clone called out from a kick to Kakuzu's unprotected back.

* * *

The three Akastuki members began to withdraw.

* * *

Kakuzu rose several meters from the kicks into the sky and there already above him was Naruto himself. His leg lifted and ready to perform an axe kick. Kakuzu had been hit in the chin, both sides of the head, and finally to the back of the head, though he wasn't completely dazed, it had hurt.

Naruto made contact with his kick.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO BARRAGE!" Kakuzu was impressed, but was able to avoid the swords below him that would have run him through and taken out the remaining hearts he had.

Still it was a hard landing, but he felt himself picked up by Kisame as Itachi had Hidan and then Itachi unleashed Amaterasu and barred any hope of pursuit while the group fled.

"Do not pursue!" Zabuza ordered, as his ninja and those of the Waterfall looked to the new Kage, "Tend to those who are hurt and police the area, make safe the village, and then see to food and rest, Kami knows a lot you need."

Zabuza's words were true, many ninja, especially from Waterfall were not in the best of shape. His own ninja were tired from the exhausting march they had to perform to get the Hiddan Waterfall Village in time. The information had fallen into his lap at the last possible moment and he had a differcult time mobilizing his forces and planning defenses. It would take time and he had to be patient, though that meant his forces would be at half strength, though a sudden general mobilization would have been a lot worse.

'Sometimes, I don't think I'm ready and yet… when comes down to it, I seem always ready…' Zabuza always had that thought on his mind, the only time he would say he was not ready…

Zabuza looked to his adopted daughter's husband. The boy already had been fighting and being in more water than he would normally probably be in one day than in a whole year. Now that the fighting was over, he was slumped near his teammates, the Uchiha looking more the worse, but then again, being slammed into a rather large tree, _'cue the understatement,'_ would do that to a person. He was just thankful to have arrived. A friend had sent word to him as to the gender and name of his grandson.

_'I talk to him later, for now, we need to rest and make preparations to return home,' _he had a smile under his bandage mask, he was now leader of his home and it was beginning the process of rebuilding, but first thing's first.

* * *

In the end, Zabuza would find that Naruto was emotionally drained and was in a forced slumber, which took about a dozen tries, so he could rest and recover from the hectic mess he was thrown into. Zabuza had only nodded and said that was for the best. He knew though that Naruto was a tough nut, it would take more than his teammates getting serious thrashed to break him. Still, the boy had frozen up at the sight of Kakuzu, but he also recovered to do some damage.

Indeed, Genin in rank, most likely a higher C-Class Ninja, it was going to be interesting when the boy got into the Chunin Exams.

A little over a week since the 'Raid on Hidden Waterfall' had past and the medics allowed Naruto to fully reawaken. The boy was not so surprisingly displeased, but he was now up and about and fully rested and able to think clearly. He was also hungry as hell, but thankfully, Team 8 had escorted the Ichiraku Family to Hidden Waterfall and Naruto was a bit content with about eleven bowls of ramen in his gut. Then he went looking for his teammates.

"They were already sent back home Naruto," Yuhi Kurenai told him and the boy was as predictable as painting drying.

"WHAT!?" was heard throughout the village, though he was informed why he was held back.

Naruto was then led to see Shibuki who was still recovering.

"Hello Naruto," Shibuki greeted with a smile from his hospital bed.

"Looking better Shibuki," Naruto replied with a smile of his own.

"Yes, but I'm still out of it for a while, though I wanted to say thank you and to inform, that one of our kunoichi, Taki is her name, is being handed over to the Leaf for protection and to help you with any issues that come up with your burden, as she too carries one," Shibuki had seen the look of surprise on Naruto's face and of fear, but then it turned to relief... That he wasn't alone.

"Also, as a gift, we are giving you Hisame, the woman who was one of Suien's Lieutenants," Shibuki said, surprising both Genin and Jounin.

"WHAT!?" Kurenai yelled, taking offense, sure it was a part of, albeit a bad part, of being a kunoichi, but that didn't mean she had to stand it.

"She will be of use to you, as we are in need of allies, but there are so few and that, reportedly Hanzo of Rain is dead," Shibuki said with a nod, knowing that Kurenai would object and take offense, "but this is also a way to show that Naruto is to be respected as Hisame is still a talented ninja and her being handed over, for whatever Naruto desires in the future, will let her learn much and would also serve as her punishment for her actions," at that Kurenai had to agree, since being given away practically destroyed Hisame's status in life, it was better than an executioner's block, as Naruto would not be cruel, but he would still be tough… as tough as his heart would allow anyways and Shibuki knew that.

It was unsaid, but enough death had occurred and Hisame wasn't as guilty for crimes as the others under Suien had been.

Still, punishment for her crimes, which were in their own right, grievous, was needed to be meted out. Torture and execution would have been the common sight, but with a few more kunoichi captured and a number of the Watefall Ninja were suffering from weakening bloodlines and thus the prisoners could escape death and have some 'honor.' Though the majority was being sent to the Leaf as 'thank you' gifts with three marked for Uchiha Sasuke and another trio for Hatake Kakashi, finally forcing the Copy Cat to actually have children, Naruto was only getting Hisame and no other as he was also getting something else.

"Also, Taki and you are going to be living together, in marriage," Shibuki said and Naruto's just hit the floor in a silent yell of disbelief as he stood there bug eyed to the point the blue of his eyes were hard to see.

"The Leaf and Waterfall want to show a united front, and this will help keep a few off of Waterfall as the land and village needs time to rebuild as of this time," Shibuki explained to the shocked boy who only grumbled about how Taki would feel and whether or not the two would even be able to be together.

"Relax, you are a popular ninja and have great political power as the adopted son of Momochi Zabuza, the Rokudaime Mizukage," that made Naruto blinked as Kurenai explained that in several weeks, he would be declared the adopted son and his marriage to Haku would be formalized with her having to decided on a personal name and that whether he would carry the Uzumaki or Momochi.

"In any event, you will become the son of a Kage, a high place and honor and referred to as a royal as such," Naruto was standing there for one moment and the next was thud as he fainted… he was royalty, but both being of a Kage's blood and of Royal decent.

"He took it better now than I would think," Shibuki and Kurenai heard Kanna, the chunin that Kirisame had assaulted earlier, the silver haired green eyed Kanna as her tan skin had a healthy shine to it as opposed to just over a weak ago and a ring on her finger as she lay in the next bed just beyond Shibuki.

"-Chuckle- Indeed," Shibuki could only nod, but knew that any child born through such a union between Taki and Naruto would be legendary in their own right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hidden Leaf, things were much different when compared to the returning sense of calm in Hidden Waterfall. The Mizukage had left behind something extra, as a sign of peace. It was a woman long thought dead by many. It was this woman that had helped chase off Akastuki, even though she wasn't supposed to get involved. She was a strong woman of great character and even greater pranks. The bane of one Hokage and the love of another…

Uzumaki Kushina was resting peacefully, since her return to the Leaf and the medics were not happy with what they were finding.

* * *

FINALLY!!!!!!!!

This chapter is finished and talk about revisions! I had to change several things and the research material is just confusing as hell! Still, managed to get this down, but this one will be delayed by at least 48 hours to give time for the previous chapter to be seen.


End file.
